


A Kingdom Unlike Any Other

by Malignant_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Good!Draco, Hermione Bashing, Horcruxes, Hufflepuff!Harry, Kings and Nobility, M/M, Marriage, Mentor Snape, Mpreg, Noble Houses, Ron Bashing, betrothals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Kitten/pseuds/Malignant_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrothed before the deaths of his parents, Hades Potter must traverse this new and exciting world while trying to survive the manipulations of someone who he should have been able to trust.</p><p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Contract fit for a King, A Prologue of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So here's a new fic I've been working on. So I decided to just post it since I saw no real reason not too.  
> Leave comments please!  
> (I don't own Harry Potter. This work doesn't infringe on anyone's rights, etc..)  
> *kisses*

A Contract Fit For A King  
A Prologue of Sorts

Lord Jameson Charlus Potter made his way calmly into the throne room at Storm Isle Palace with his lovely wife Lady Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans on his arm.

The Potter Lord and Lady had been summoned by their king for a private audience.

They weren't worried as James was on his Majesty's Council, so it wasn't uncommon to be summoned from their family seat in Winterhold Citadel. Though it was usually an informal summons.

Not this one, the king had used his official seal for this and his full title.

So they may not be worried but they were serious.

The king, his Majesty Halvard Domitius Emrys-Pendragon, King of Albion and Ierne, looked well at least, he was still as broad and straight shouldered as ever. A handsome man the king was, blonde, rather shaggy hair with piercing cold blue eyes.

Many a witch and wizard rued the day the king had taken an Egyptian princess as his bride and Queen. Queen Nenet was everything an Egyptian beauty represented.

Dark hair with golden skin, with eyes the color of amethysts, she turned many an eye.

Their little prince, Crown Prince Corvus Julius Emrys-Pendragon, was out of sight at the moment. Which wasn't unusual as the eleven year old was at an age where he had trouble staying still for too long. He was a good mix of both his parents, he was destined to be broad shouldered and tall like his father with his blonde hair. His skin was a shade in between his parents, not pale like his father, his skin containing a light shimmer of gold. His most defining feature though were his eyes. Pale like his father's but a purple similar to his mother's. A very handsome little boy he was.

James and Lily bowed and curtseyed respectively when they reached an appropriate distance to the throne.

“Well met, Lord and Lady Potter. We have called you here on matters of importance for all that this meeting is a private one.” Halvard began. “With our son the Crown Prince turning eleven it is time we turn Our eyes to acquiring a spouse for him.” Both James and Lily tensed up at that, their eyes going slightly wide.

‘They certainly couldn't be thinking?’

“How is little Hades? Well I hope?” Nenet asked, trying to put her friends at ease.

Lily relaxed a little, understanding what her fellow mother was trying to do.

“Yes he is very well, thank you. He's had his fifth bout of accidental magic this week.” She couldn't help but brag. She was so proud of her little Hades, her little hellion.

“Yes ahem.” Halvard sent his wife a look asking if he could continue, she just smiled benignly back. “As you may both be aware, the Crown has made a habit of switching where we search for spouses every generation. Outside of the Kingdom or within. We have thought long and hard and we could find no one more worthy to be King’s Consort than your own Heir Hades Ovidius Jameson Potter.”

Both young parents were rather stunned.

While neither were fond of arranged marriages, betrothed then married to the future King of Albion would award their baby with so many opportunities. And Prince Corvus was a dear sweet boy. Who they knew would love their son. He already showed promise for that, having been introduced to Hades a few months ago. He'd been enraptured with the baby and very attentive with him.

As to their family being the most worthy was very true. James wasn't just Lord Potter, but also Lord Gryffindor and Peverell. Two very prestigious Lordships and one on its way to being prestigious.

“We would be honored your Majesties. I'm sure you'll want Hades’s fertility and power levels to be checked first though?” James asked only needing to exchange a glance with his wife to know she was in agreement with him.

“Yes We would appreciate it. We will meet again in a week's time to finalize everything if Hades’s check goes well.”

James and Lily bowed and curtseyed before stepping back two paces then turning and leaving at the obvious dismissal.

“Oh James! Our baby boy!” She squealed once they were out of the room.

“Shh love. I'm sure their Majesties don't want it spread around.” James hushed her, his eyes flickering around the room.

“Right. Sorry.” She calmed herself, but on the inside she was squealing. Her baby boy was moving up in the world.

\-----

The respective parents met a week later and finalized the contract. Dowry and bride (groom) price were agreed upon. The contracts were signed with Blood Quills making them unbreakable.

Heir Hades Ovidius Jameson Potter was set to marry Prince Corvus Julius Emrys-Pendragon whenever Hades reached majority or was declared an adult.

Whichever came first.

And it was not a moment too soon, as the Potter family was attacked by Lord Voldemort in a cottage in Godric's Hollow not a month later. And the king died just a day later, murdered by death eaters when making a speech to the masses about the loss of Lord and Lady Potter.

It was rather suspicious that the Lord and Lady were in an unprotected cottage in Godric's Hollow just when Voldemort himself decided to raid the half muggle half Wizarding village. Imagine his surprise when he stumbled upon the family, desperately trying to protect their son.

Lord Voldemort had been without mercy when striking them down, just more supporters of the crown gone to him.

He turned his wand on the innocent baby, feeling no remorse ending an ancient family line.

Just when his curse struck, a bright light appeared, blinding him for a moment and sending his curse back at him. All he saw before he was ripped from his body was that baby, his downfall, crying in his crib.

Albus Dumbledore was quick to arrive on the scene, appropriately sadden at the noble family’s demise. But then he heard crying.

‘Surely the brat didn't survive?’

He made his way swiftly upstairs, to find Lily’s body laid out on the floor next to a pile of ashes and young Hades crying his eyes out with a cut on his forehead.

‘Well I hadn't planned for this.’ And he hadn't. The boy wasn't supposed to live, none of them were.

‘I'll have to readjust my plans.’ He thought for a moment. ‘That'll work.’

He quickly healed the cut on the child's forehead and sent spells around the room, making it look like an epic duel had happened here.

He picked up the child and was about to apparate out when someone else apparated in.

“Oh Gods! Jamie? Oh no!” ‘Damn it's the Black Mutt.’

He couldn't give the child over to Black, the boy was his way into the nobility.

“Hades! Hades! Oh headmaster? Is Hades…?”

“He's fine my boy. I was going to take him to St. Mungos to get looked at. Do you want to stay with the bodies or…”

“No I’ll…. go with you and Hades. I don't want to leave him alone.”

‘Damn! Can't this damn Mutt take a hint. Other action is needed then.’

Dumbledore inconspicuously drew his wand, covering it as readjusting the baby he was still holding.

‘Brat.’

He cast a wordless Imperio on Sirius Black and watched the light drain from his eyes.

“You will leave this place and go search out Peter Pettigrew. You will kill him in cold blood and then turn yourself in.” He didn't care what happened to Pettigrew. He was just a disposable pawn.

Sirius walked out with silted legs, showing he was fighting the curse. Dumbledore frowned and poured more magic into the curse.

‘That should hold him.’

He disapparated after that.

To Lily Potter’s magic hating adopted sister's house. He left the child on the doorstep with a letter. Ordering the Dursley’s to make him submissive and that he'd set up a money transfer to pay for the boy. He knew they wouldn't be able to resist the money.

And that they'd do as he'd said and make the boy submissive and malleable.

‘Perfect. Now on to the next phase.’

He disapparated again to the ministry to inform them of his victory over the Dark Lord and the deaths of the Potters. He would also need to make sure Sirius went to Azkaban if he'd killed Peter or not. He was the boy’s, Hades’s, ‘not a name for a malleable little weapon’, godfather and had rights to the boy. He discreetly had the Potters Wills sealed, using his followers seats to do it.

He set that all up while basking in the praise of the people, while also securing the not very legal magical guardianship of the Potter Heir.

It was almost perfect when the King was killed by some death eaters the next day. But finding out Peter had lived was a little annoying, no matter, he set the rat up as a family pet for the Weasleys. Knowing the rat was a paedophile and would flourish under the young children's care.

And he discovered that the only vaults of the boys he could access was his trust vaults, which was full of money. But that was it, all it held was money. The family’s precious artifacts were secluded in the blood locked vaults. Which he wouldn't be able to open, even if he did have the brat with him.

‘Damn.’

\------

Crown Prince Corvus Julius Emrys-Pendragon, now King of Albion and Ierne, sat on the throne of his father trying not to cry and wilt under the weight of the crown, he was only eleven, he shouldn't have this weight on his shoulders. The only thing keeping him going was his mother, the Queen Regent.

Also the fact that his little betrothed was still alive was also a balm to his heart during these hard times.

He knew he had to thank his own family magic for that. The Emrys-Pendragon family magic was known to protect its heirs from certain death. A fail safe set up by Merlin himself so he knew his and his husband's, King Arthur Pendragon, line would endure through the ages. This magic also extended to betrotheds and spouses of the line as long as they were the last of their house as well.

He and his mother ruled as best as they could with him not officially being the king yet. His mother didn't have as much power as the Regent and he could already see he'd have much to clean up when he turned seventeen.

Dumbledore and the new Minister Fudge had almost complete control over the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot was made up of all the slightly noble houses with the real nobility being in the minority. They couldn't pull rank with the king still being a child.

Some of their first acts was to have quite a few branches of magic outlawed, declaring them “Dark” and therefore dangerous.

Magical rights were stripped from “creatures” completely and the years before Corvus’s coronation saw the largest imigrations of magical creatures seen in a millenia.

Many attempts on Corvus’s life were made though none could be traced back to Dumbledore or Fudge. Many were former death eaters.

He couldn't wait to oust the lot of them.

His coronation was a much anticipated event, magicals from all over his Kingdom flocking to Storm Isle Palace on the Isle of Man.

It went smoothly with his mother crying the whole time.

Corvus got immediately to work, righting the wrongs of the fools who had control of his government. He returned the right to magical creatures to them, welcoming them back with open arms.

He decriminalized the Dark Arts and completely overhauled the Ministry and education. The only reason Fudge and Dumbledore kept their jobs was because he couldn't find hard evidence of any crimes and Dumbledore was still too liked by the people.

With the Ministry as flushed out as he could get it Corvus turned his eye to other things.

‘Like where the hell my sweet little Hades is?’

\------

Corvus summoned the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore not long after righting all the shit the man had done to his Kingdom. He wasn't happy with him but he knew he couldn't do anything to the conqueror of two Dark Lords. He was practically a god among the people.

Not that he himself wasn't well liked, the people loved their boy king.

Well a boy he was no longer, and he wanted some answers.

He looked very regal sitting on the throne in the throne room at Storm Isle Palace. It was a huge white granite monstrosity with liberal gold leaf along the carvings.

The Palace itself was made out of that same white granite but with veins of gold running through it. Storm Isle was a fortress, made to protect its Royal Family.

Corvus was dressed in royal purple with a mithril chain of office around his neck. He had decided to grow a small beard in remembrance of his father. Though he kept his small and trim. Not the monster his father had.

His mother, Nenet was seated slightly behind him and to the left in the Queen Mother's chair. She was as beautiful as ever, and looked almost no different from when she married his father.

‘Praise the longevity of wizards.’

Dumbledore came in through the double doors of the throne room like he owned the place.

“Presenting Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.” Dumbledore was no longer Corvus’ representative on the ICW. His reason being that only a member of the nobility had held the title before and that he would be sticking to tradition.

Dumbledore hadn't liked that, and Corvus specifically told the announcer to not include all his damn middle names. It was petty but he didn't care.

Dumbledore bowed a fractionally to shallow bow causing the entire court to bristle in indignation.

Corvus ignored the slight. For now.

“Hail Corvus Julius Emrys-Pendragon, King of Albion and Ierne. May his reign last.”

Dumbledore bowed again with a flourish, his bow still not appropriately deep enough.

“Greetings Master Dumbledore.” He knew the old fool hated he wasn't a Lord. “We have called you here today to discuss something of grave importance.”

“My Ascension to your Council your Majesty? I am most honored.” The fool didn't bow again, just spread his arms as if to offer Corvus a hug.

He knew his mother must be wrinkling her nose at the old man's actions.

“No Master Dumbledore. Only the Lords of the Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses may sit on Our Privy Council. No We have called you here to ask about something of far more importance.” He paused. “The location of the heir of two of Our Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses. Heir Potter.”

The noise level rose as the court whispered amongst themselves. Nobody knew of his betrothal so they probably thought he was interested simply because the child was one of his nobles.

“You are the child's magical guardian,” ‘Supposedly.’ “Though it is stated clearly in the Laws of Albion that no commoner can be the magical guardian of an Heir. So where is the boy?”

“He is safe with some distant relations.” If Dumbledore was flustered he didn't show it. “And his parents named me guardian if all others couldn't take guardianship over the child. As his godfather is a convicted murder…”

Corvus was sure no Lord would have a commoner in their lists of guardians. But he didn't know what the Will stated. Would it really matter? His little one would be back in the magical world in five years. He could be patient, he could wait.

“Is the child well cared for? And being told of his heritage?”

Dumbledore did flounder at that.

“He's being raised by his muggle aunt and uncle…”

“You put a magical child with Muggles?” Now the court was loud, all demanding answers.

“Please he is well cared for. And they are his closest next of kin.” Dumbledore hedged.

“What of his kin in the magical world? We are sure there are plenty of cousins who could take him in?” Corvus asked, many of the families were so interconnected it was shameful. But it meant Hades had a plethora of cousins to chose from.

“They are his aunt and uncle, and love the boy very much.” Dumbledore lied through his teeth.

‘I'll need to make a visit to them. Make sure the boy isn't too damaged.’

Corvus knew there really wasn't anything he could do. He didn't have any hard evidence and he knew the goblins couldn't help, he'd already asked, and they took customer confidentiality very seriously. Even the king couldn't get anything out of them for all that he was their most respected customer.

“And what of his heritage? You don't expect him to come here unprepared? And what of tutors for his Lordship duties? You cannot deal with that Master Dumbledore. And it's against the law for an heir to go uneducated.” Truly the child should have already been with private tutors to begin teaching him all he would need to know being the King’s Consort.

“I will make sure he is informed your Majesty.” ‘Like hell.’

“That will be all then.” Corvus dismissed him not happy with how the meeting went.

He wanted his betrothed here, safe in the Palace. But his own laws prevented him from interfering unless he could prove anything. He would start making a case against Dumbledore, and ask the goblins for their help.

\-----------

Harry Potter, or Freak or Boy as his “family” called him, was not having a good day.

His uncle had broken his leg again, and taken his belt to his back for not being able to finish his chores.

At only six he was very intimate with pain, and hunger. It had been days since he'd last eaten and he'd only been able to get a drink from the hose pipe in the garden for a moment before his aunt yelled at him.

He only knew his name because the teachers at primary school had told him. He'd gotten another beating for that too. For embarrassing them.

He was safe for the moment in his cupboard, kind of cold but safe in the dark. He was scared out of his dazed thoughts by a sharp crack.

‘Must be a car.’

There was a knock on the door. His aunt Petunia went to get it, and welcomed whoever it was in.

“Oh Mr. Dumbledore welcome. What can we do for you?”

‘Dumbledore? That's a strange name.’

Harry couldn't see anything but he could just barely hear them speaking in the living room.

“I'm sorry to disturb you Petunia but something has happened to change my plans. The boy will need to be kept in relative health, and I'll be sending letters before his eleventh birthday with instructions so we can avoid suspicions.”

“But…”

“I will of course up your monthly pay to help with the boy.”

“Oh well… relatively healthy you say?” She asked. Harry couldn't help but think they were talking about him. He was the only one who was hurt all the time.

“Yes we can't have the authorities becoming suspicious. So no new scars and at least three meals a week. Real meals please. I don't want it to be obvious he hasn't been cared for well. You can continue the beatings but make them not as hard. No more broken bones. Stop the beatings three months before his eleventh birthday, I don't want him having any bruises. I'll contact you with more instructions.”

‘His aunt and uncle were being paid to hurt him? And now they were being paid more to lessen the beatings?’

Harry was so confused.

The man left after that, after leaving his aunt with some money.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on.


	2. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Leave comments and love!

Growing Up

Harry’s eleventh birthday was approaching. He remembered when he was six and that Dumbledore man visited. He had good memory.

Life at the Dursleys had gotten slightly easier. He was fed more and the beatings were less.

His aunt and uncle had received a letter from Dumbledore, and though he didn't know the exact wording he could guess.

He was given new clothes, three whole outfits. He was also moved into Dudley’s second bedroom.

The beatings tapered off and the amount of food he got increased. He was almost afraid for what his birthday would bring.

Things started out normal on his birthday, until he went to get the mail.

There was a letter, addressed to him. Though the name wasn't correct. He thought his name was Harry Potter not Hades Ovidius Jameson Potter. And it was addressed to Dudley's second bedroom.

He still had the letter in hand when he walked into the kitchen.

“Potter’s got a letter!” Dudley screeched and acted as if he was going to snatch it.  
Harry was surprised when his uncle stopped him. He was staring at him strangely.

“Open it boy.”

Harry obeyed not wanting to get smacked. He opened it and read the first page.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

“What's this? Magic? But you always said magic wasn't real…” He trailed off not understanding.

“Oh it is. You and those disgusting freaks. My parents and sister were ones. And so was her husband. Then they got themselves blown up leaving you with us.” Aunt Petunia said venomously.

Harry didn't understand. His parents were wizards, as was him too? But what about Aunt Petunia?

“But what about you…”

“I was adopted!”

‘He wasn't even kin to these people? Then why was he here?’

“Uhm the name?”

“That's your full name. Those freaks name their children the strangest things!” She said after glancing at the envelope. So his full name was Hades Ovidius Jameson Potter.

‘Huh. Cool.’

He didn't dare ask another question. Petunia, he wasn't going to call her aunt anymore, was gripping a cast iron pan hard enough her knuckles were white. He didn't want to get hit with that.

He pulled the second page out of the envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
*Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory** **  
by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger**

**The Dark Forces: A** **Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble**

**A Guide to the Mundane  
by Boris Warrington**

**How to be Magical  
by Gaius Rowle**

**  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

  
Along with the list of school items was a train ticket for platform 9 ¾.

“Uhm it says I have to reply before today and that the platform is 9 ¾?”

“You can write a letter and send it off, some teacher will arrive sometime soon to take you shopping. You can ask them about the platform then.” Petunia said before turning back to making breakfast.

\------

Harry was making breakfast the next day when the doorbell rang.

“Go answer that!”

He turned the burner off and scurried to the front door. He opened it to a find the most funnily dressed woman he'd ever seen. She was a short, plump woman with slightly graying hair dressed in a yellow witches hat perched on her head and dressed in a baggy yellow dress? Harry wasn't sure what to call it as she was also wearing pants, which were brown.

She looked nice enough though.

“Oh hello dearie. Are you Hades?” She asked nicely, beaming down at him.

Harry nodded and gestured her inside.

He lead her into the living room where his aunt was dusting.

“Oh you just be Lily’s sister. It's so nice to meet you! My name is Pomona Sprout and I teach Herbology at Hogwarts.” Professor Sprout said, shaking Petunia’s hand vigorously.

“Yes it's very nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're here to escort Hades,” She stuttered over his name slightly. “to get his school supplies?” She finished sickly sweet. Harry knew she was acting, he knew she'd rather tear this woman's eyes out then be polite.

“Yes I am! I know you and your husband wouldn't be able too so I was sent to help. It's standard protocol for little witches and wizards living with non magical relations.” Professor Sprout said, apparently not noticing how fake Petunia was acting.

“Then let me go get his key for you. Hades go get your coat and shoes.” She left the room after that and he went to the door to get his coat off the hook. His shoes were there too on the shoe rack.

Professor Sprout had followed him out of the living room and they met Petunia at the door.

“Here's his key. I hope you have a nice time Hades.” She waved them out the door. Harry put his key in his pocket, knowing it came in the letter from Dumbledore. Who was also apparently his headmaster. He'd be sure to stay the hell away from that man.

“Alright dear. I'm going to apparate us to the Albion’s branch of Gringotts. You'll want to hold onto my arm tightly okay? Don't be scared if you feel nauseous or have to puke. That's normal.” Sprout said kindly extending her arm.

“Albion?” He asked taking her arm in a firm grip.

She looked down at him questioningly before nodding to herself.

“I'll explain while we're shopping. Now hold on.” She turned on the spot with a sharp crack.

Harry felt like he was being horribly squashed for a moment. Like the time Dudley tried to suffocate him with a pillow when he was eight.

‘I don't want to do that ever again.’

When Harry has his bearings back he looks up and observes his surroundings. The Alley was bustling with people and full of stores. It could have been any non magical shopping area if not for the obvious magical displays around him.

“This way dearie.” Sprout said, standing off to the side of the entrance into Gringotts.  
Harry turned around and got his first look at a magical bank. It was a large building made of white marble with an interesting poem atop the door.

‘I’ll make a mental note to never steal from here.’ He thought shivering as he hurried towards his teacher.

They walked in dodging the crowds of people. They stood in line for a few minutes waiting for their turn. Harry finally got up the courage to ask something he needed to know.

“Uhm Professor, before I forget, could you explain how to get onto platform 9¾?”

“Well it's simple Hades. Between platforms 9 and 10 is a wall you walk though. The entrance is on the pillar for those platforms and you walk through it.”

Harry pondered that, thinking of the usefulness of fake walls.

Sprout led him up to the teller who finally addressed them after a few minutes.

“Yes. How can Gringotts be at your service?” Harry had to remind himself not to stare, wondering what the teller was.

‘I’ll ask Professor Sprout when we’re done.’

“We’re here to make a withdrawal from Heir Potter’s trust vault for his school supplies.” Sprout said, not beating around the bush.

“And does Heir Potter have his key?” Harry pulled the gold key out of his pocket and reached up onto his tippie toes to hand it the the teller. The teller looked the key over for a moment, humming, before nodding.

“And how much would Heir Potter wish to withdrawal?”

Harry looked to his teacher, not knowing if wizarding money was different or how much his school supplies would cost.

“Hmmm, as you’re an Heir dearie, we should get you the best. As long as Heir Potter can afford it of course?” Sprout asked the goblin, not thinking that the trust vault was empty but asking more for Hades’ sake.

“Yes, his vault holds more than enough to pay for all his school things for all seven years.”

She nodded before answering, “One thousand galleons should do it, I think.”

The goblin nodded before jumping down off it’s stool and handing the key to another goblin. He climbed back up and said, “There is one more thing that must be done before Heir Potter leaves. He needs to claim his Heir Rings.”

Sprout nods, having expecting this to happen. Since Hades was only now eligible to claim his rings.

Sprout looked around noticing that quite a lot of people were loitering around them. She sidled closer to her charge not wanting to risk anymore getting any closer to him. The people she noticed the most of were all connected to the headmaster in some way.

‘They must be here to guard Hades’s first excursion.’ She thought and relaxed minutely but she didn't relinquish her watchful guard.

The other goblin came back with a lightweight sack of gold and several small boxes. He handed the sack and key to Harry, warning him not to lose either. The small boxes he was handed one by one.

Harry opened the first one he was handed, a light tan box to reveal a white gold ring with emeralds adorning it. The emeralds weren’t overly large, and adorning the sides were curling vine motifs with the occasional berry peeping through.

“That young Potter is the Potter Heirship ring.” The teller said solemnly.

Harry glanced up at him and over at his Professor before he put the ring on his left pinky finger. The ring shrunk to fit and he was swamped with a warm feeling, that he would liken to a hug.

He shook his head and reached for the next ring box offered, this one was bright red, he opened it to find a yellow gold ring shaped like a lion cub head with a good sized ruby in its mouth.

“The Gryffindor Heirship ring.” He put this one on his right ring finger and that same feeling happened again accept it felt both different and the same.

He reached for the last ring box, a slate grey one and opened it.

This ring was platinum, or what looked like platinum to him, and had a large black stone in the center. Embossed under the stone was a strange symbol of a triangle with a circle and a line through it. The ring didn't have any other adornments on it except “Death is the last friend to greet” was inscribed on the inside. He put this one on his right ring index finger and gasped, the sensation was like jumping into a cool river, shocking but then pleasant.

“The Peverell heirship ring.”

“Well that’s that. May your enemies drown in their blood, Master Teller. Come along Hades.” Sprout bustled off.

Harry turned to follow but was stopped by a hand on his arm. It was another goblin, he handed Harry what looked like another ring box, this one green, and brought his finger up to his lips. Harry nodded recognizing the universal sign for silence.

Harry turned and quickly followed his teacher, slipping the box in his pocket.

‘I wonder why I need to keep this one a secret.’ He thought.

He was almost out the door before a commotion stopped him. A large man with wiry black hair had run into someone carrying a lot of packages causing the other person to fall, casting the packages every which away.

Harry stayed back until he thought the door was clear enough to pass. He was about to move when he noticed a small twine wrapped package on the floor, no bigger than his fist. He picked it up and would have given it back to one of the people in the doorway when he realized he didn't know who it belonged too.

He decide instead to double back and give it to one of the tellers. He stopped in front of the teller who’d helped him and handed him the package.

“I'm sorry but could you see this back to it’s proper owner. Someone dropped it in the doorway and I don't know who it belongs too.”

The goblin opened the package slightly, Harry couldn't see what it was, before sighing and nodding.

“Yes Heir Potter we will see this to its rightful owner.”

“Oh um thanks. Uhm may your enemies d-drown in their blood.” Harry hesitantly copied his professor before bolting towards the door.

The goblin sighed again before turning the the goblin behind him and saying in gobbledygook, “Contact Lord Flamel. Someone tried to walk off with his property.”

\-------

Harry ran to catch up with his teacher, almost running into her back.

“Uhm Professor, what were those people?” He panted out.

“Oh those are goblins my dear. Always stay on their good side and your gold will forever grow. And wizarding money is called galleons, sickles and knuts. Gold, silver and bronze. There are 17 sickles in a galleon and 29 knuts in a sickles. Which means there are 493 knuts in a galleon. One galleon is equal to approximately five British pounds. Are you following me dearie?” She paused to ask, wanting to make sure Hades was understanding.

“Yes Ma'am.” Harry said, making sure he stayed close to her as they traveled further into the Alley.

“Good we’ll do some shopping then stop to get some grub. Here we are first Twilfit and Tattings, they’ll be able to make your robes and school robes befitting your station.” They walk into the store, and Harry is soon whisked away by a clerk to stand on a stool while she takes his measurements with a self moving tape. Said tape whipped about him in a frenzy making him fear for his eyes.

“We will need a full wardrobe befitting Heir Potter’s station. Along with his school robes.” Sprout emphasizes the Potter part sending the clerk into a frenzy, several more clerks coming forward to help.

While Harry is being pinned and poked another boy came in and was ushered onto a stool to Harry’s right.

“Hello there. My name is Draco Malfoy. You are?” The blonde boy asked sticking his hand out in Harry’s direction.

“Uhm Hades Potter.” Harry said quietly timidly shaking the other boy’s hand.

“Really? It’s so nice to meet you! We’re cousins you know?” Harry’s eyes widened at Draco’s enthusiasm before what he said clicked.

“Cousins?” He didn't know he had living wizarding family.

‘Why couldn't I go live with them?’ He thought sadly.

“Yeah it’s kind of distant but still there. My mother was a Black and I think your Grandmother was her Great Aunt or something.”

‘Grandmother?’ He’d never really put much thought into grandparents. ‘They must be dead too.’

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Draco. I hope we can be friends?’ Harry asked hesitantly. He’d never had a friend before.

“Of course. Do you have any idea what house you’ll be in?”

“House?”

Professor Sprout cut in here knowing Hades wouldn't have any knowledge about Hogwarts.

“Hades doesn't know anything about Hogwarts Heir Malfoy. He was raised by his muggle Aunt and Uncle.” She said gently hoping she wasn't embarrassing poor Hades.

Draco’s forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand.

“Why is an Heir of three prestigious houses being raised by muggles? What about his Heir training?” Draco asked perplexed. He knew the other boy was a pureblood like him, the Evans family being an American Pureblood family that migrated to Albion.

‘How does he even have a muggle Aunt and Uncle?’

Sprout just shrugged not knowing the answer.

“My Aunt was adopted. She isn't blood related to me. And I haven't received any Heir training.”

Draco stared before commenting, “Then you should have gone to one of the other Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses who you are kin too. I wonder if the King knows. I’m sure he wouldn't have allowed it. You’ll have to get some books from Flourish and Blotts to read up on everything you’ll need to know.” Draco looked to Sprout and she nodded, she’d make sure Hades got the books she needed. This was all smelling very fishy to her.

‘King?’

“Thank you Draco. I’ll be sure to get those books. Uhm what are the houses again?”  
So Draco explains to him Hogwarts four houses, extolling on the virtues of Slytherin House though Professor Sprout is quick to intervene and explain the pros and cons of all the houses. She explained the house rivalries and how no matter where Harry went he would meet good and bad people.

Soon their respective wardrobes were done and both boys went to pay, then they walked out together before Draco bid Harry good bye.

“I’ve got to go Hades. My mother’s waiting for me at Ollivanders, I hope no matter what houses we go into we can be friends?” Draco extends his hand to shake.  
Harry smiles before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

“Friends.”

Harry waves at him as Draco runs off.

He turns to his teacher and asks, “Where to next Ma’am?”

She smiles before leading him down the alley.

“Let’s get your least time consuming items next and then we can go get some lunch. And I can explain some things to you.”

Harry is quick to follow as they make their way through several stores.

They get his cauldron and potion supplies from Potages Cauldron Supply and Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary. Sprout made sure to spend some time explaining how to notice good ingredients from bad, at least for the basic ones. She has him buy the best set of rods, stirs, and vials to go with his good quality cauldron.

Then they went into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get Harry his first ever telescope which he's excited to try out and a set of brass scales.

“Now we've got all the basics except your trunk, wand and books. Let's leave your books for last as I know we'll be spending a lot of time there.” She pauses to wink at him. “So let's go order your trunk then pop into a cafe to get some grub.”

They went down passed Gringotts into the Alley that opened up behind it. Harry noticed that this Alley had less shops on it and more of what looked like house fronts.

“This is Grey Alley, it's where the London Magical Living District starts. It's pretty big and most of these houses here are split into apartments. If you go further east into the District you'll find the more upscale townhouses. I'm sure the Potter family owned one.” Sprout explained as they walked, “The house though will be locked up until you claim your Lordships.”

They arrived at a nice looking trunk shop that Harry missed the name of as they hurried inside to avoid some traffic. The inside was decorated rather opulently with shelves full of trunks of all shapes and sizes.

A clerk took their order, Sprout suggesting to Harry to buy an expensive one to last him all seven years. As it came with multiple compartments and extensive security warding he agreed. It would help keep all his new things safe.

They made his order and paid half the cost now, as Sprout had suggested so they couldn't jip him.

They walked out and Sprout put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to a nearby cafe called The Crumble with a picture of a cake on the sign. Professor Sprout lead the way to a table near the windows and sat down. Harry followed and picked up the menu to chose what he wanted.

“There aren't waiters here. We just tap with our wand what we want. I'll tap your for you, just tell me when you're ready.” Sprout said as she too perused the menu.  
Harry picked a chicken and turkey sub with chips and milk to drink. He didn't get to drink it much at the Dursleys. Sprout tapped it for him then smiled when he jumped when their drinks popped onto their tables.

Harry took a hearty drink of his milk, causing Sprout to laugh at his milk mustache. He blushed and wiped it away.

“Now dearie while we wait for our food I'll explain some things alright?” Harry nodded.  
“Alright. Firstly I should explain about the monarchy. You know of the muggle queen yes? Well her and our king, King Corvus Emrys-Pendragon share a common ancestor, King Arthur Pendragon.”

Harry's eyes were wide as he listened with rapt attention. “Like with Camelot and Excalibur? And the round table?” Harry asked excitedly.

Sprout paused for a moment staring at him. “The muggles know about him?”  
Harry nodded his head vigorously. He took another sip of his drink waiting for his teacher to continue.

“Well King Arthur was non magical and he had a son with his late queen who later became King of the non magicals. But before when the son was still young Arthur fell in love with a wizard by the name of Merlin.”

“I know him. But the muggle stories say he's an old man?” Harry interjected.

“Oh no. They were about the same age. Merlin is what we call the founder of the modern English Wizarding World. He helped our people come together to form communities, where before we had been spread out. Well Merlin and Arthur got married and Merlin bore him a son.”

“Wait but wasn't Merlin a boy?” Harry had never received “The Talk” but he had read some books at his school and when he got confused he asked his school nurse who explained to him how babies were made.

“Magical males, if powerful enough, can bear children too.” Sprout said gently, she knew it was something very big to learn for the muggle raised. There was a Magical Sex Ed class in the student's third year that explained everything to them.

“If they aren't powerful enough there are some potions that can help.” She continued when Harry just stared at her. “So Arthur decided to split the monarchy, because he understood that he couldn't rule the magical people if he wasn't one of us. He just couldn't understand our problems. So his older son became the non magical king and his magical one became the magical king. The young king took the name Emrys-Pendragon which was his parent’s name hyphenated.”

Harry was still stuck on the babies part. He knew from listening to his… what did he call them. They weren't his family, and they weren't real caretakers. Guardians then, though they didn't guard him in any way. He knew that homosexuality wasn't a bad thing from listening to Petunia and Vernon call those people freaks.

It was a relief that no matter what he ended up liking when he was older, it would be accepted in the Wizarding world. Though that was a long way away as he'd never even had a friend before. Though now he had Draco which was a nice thought.

“So the King co-rules Great Britain?”

“Not really. He only rules the magical people and the muggle queen only rules the Muggles. His Kingdom is called Albion, which is Great Britain, and Ierne, which is Ireland.”

Harry nodded, digesting everything she had told him.

Their food arrived and Harry made short work of the sub and chips. He wasn't sure when he'd eat again, Petunia keeping his meals erratic. She would probably ask if he'd eaten while out, and it wasn't like he could lie. Sprout was a teacher and a nice woman, she wouldn't let her charge go hungry.

They finished, and Sprout paid for their meal. She lead him back to the trunk shop where he finished paying for his finished trunk. It was black with silver lining and had the Potter family crest on it.

Next was his wand.

They traversed back up Diagon Alley to the wand shop that looked like it had recently been remodeled. The inside was clean and airy, behind the counter were rows filled with long boxes going for quite a long ways.

Harry couldn't see the back with his wrong prescription glasses.

Professor Sprout rung the bell on the counter and took a seat in front of the window to wait. Harry stayed at the counter knowing he'd be the one served.

A young blonde man came out of what appeared to be a back room, beaming at his customers.

“Hello Professor! Bring a little firstie to get their wand?” He asked cheerfully leaning over the counter to get a good look at Harry.

Harry blushed at the scrutiny, ducking and trying to hide behind his fringe.

“This is Heir Potter, Gerald.” Sprout said, lightly chastising him.

Gerald straightened up and stared at the little thing before him.

“It's nice to meet a fellow Heir to an Utmost Ancient and Noble House. My name is Gerald Ollivander, Heir to the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Ollivander.” He nodded his head at Harry, suddenly becoming more serious before he went back to all smiles.

“Let's get your wand for you then.” He reached under the counter and pulled out some velvet boxes.

“In these boxes are different wand materials. First is the wood, then the core and finally a focus stone. Please draw your hand along the woods here until you feel something.”

Harry did so, nervous, not really knowing what he meant by “feel something.”

He didn't feel anything until his hand passed over a block of wood near the end of the line. He paused at it but kept going. He didn't feel anything for the others so he pointed to the one that tingled.

“That one.”

“Hmm holly. A good wood.” Gerald nodded. “Now the cores.” He said putting the box holding the wood back under the counter.

Harry followed his instructions, passing his hand over the little vials filled with a multitude of things.

He felt something from three but one was stronger than the others so he pointed to it.

“Ahh Phoenix feather. Good good.”

Harry repeated his actions with the gems or focus stones as Gerald called them. He stopped on a big green stone that made it feel like he was holding his hand over a fire.

“Oh an emerald. Like your eyes. Now these are our holly and Phoenix feather wands. There are only five because that combination is pretty rare. The gem is yours, I'll add it to the wand that chooses you.”

“Chooses me?” Harry asked his hand pausing in reaching for the first wand.

“Yes we make the wands but it depends of the witch or wizard if the wand chooses them. That's what my father always says.” Gerald shrugged not really able to explain it. His father Garrick could explain it better, but that's if he even chose to talk about it.  
Harry reached for the first wand, not really sure what to do.

“Give it a wave.” Gerald said seeing Harry's dilemma.

Harry did, and a bunch of wand boxes shot out of their shelves. He placed it carefully back down onto the counter.

Gerald didn't even react, just waved his own wand, sending the boxes back to their shelves.

Harry tentatively picked up the next one, and held it away from his face, scared it would hurt him.

When he waved this one, a warm feeling swirled around him, like a warm wind and green and gold sparks shot out of the wand.

Harry blinked not really comprehending what had just happened.

“And we've got a winner! Let me have that for a moment and I'll mount your focus gem and then you can be on your way.” Gerald took the wand back into the work room in the back. Harry wondered how one “mounted a focus gem.” The emerald was almost the size of his fist and was uncut and unpolished.

Harry sat down next to Professor Sprout and they waited twenty minutes before Gerald came back with an older man trailing him. This man looked like an older version of Gerald.

Gerald handed him his wand letting him look at it before he put it in his box.

The wand was a lovely auburn color, completely smooth from end to end. It didn't really have a handle but that didn't mean it was plain.

No the emerald that he'd picked was now inlaid somehow into the wand, starting at the top and making a beautiful ivy motif, that faded out about halfway up the wand.

It was beautiful and it was his. Harry drew it close to his chest, not wanting to let it go.

Gerald chuckled and handed him the box knowing better than to try and take the wand back.

That was one of his best pieces of work, the emerald had been so cooperative melding with the holly and phoenix feather.

Garrick stepped forward wanting to greet the young heir.

“Hello Heir Potter. My name is Garrick Ollivander, Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Ollivander. It's very nice to meet you.” Ollivander greeted him.

“It's nice to meet you, sir.” Harry said quietly not looking up and meeting anyone's eyes. He was still overwhelmed by the possessiveness he felt for his wand and actually being introduced to a lord.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at the child's response turning his gaze on Professor Sprout.

“Heir Potter hasn't received any heir training so please excuse him.” She was quick to jump in. She didn't want Harry to insult anyone.

“Hmm.” Ollivander just hummed. Ollivander went back into his work room while Gerald rang up Harry's wand. Harry paid the seven galleons and put his wand into his trunk, which had a shrinking feature on it that he could activate just by tapping the top of the trunk.

Sprout lead the way out into the Alley and over to Flourish and Blotts.

“Now Hades, dearie, I'll go pick out all your school books. You take a basket as well and go get those heir and lordship books. You'll find them on aisle six. Grab anything else that you think might interest you.” She walked away after that, with a basket in her hand.

Harry took his basket to aisle six, ignoring the other shoppers around him.

He found the books he was looking for and browsed which ones he thought would help him the most. He got some beginners books as well as some harder ones that he could read after he finished these. He got a books on Wizarding etiquette and culture, before he left aisle six and browsed the other aisles.

He got more books that expanded on his core subjects, and others that caught his interest.

He had over a dozen books by the time he found Professor Sprout. She had all his school books in her basket so they made their way up the the front to pay.

Harry noticed that her basket was missing a book so he asked her, “So am I not taking mundane studies?”

She looked at him before glancing at her stack of books.

“No Hades. It would be redundant for you as you were raised among muggles.”  
He nodded understanding. There was a commotion behind them, some girl was throwing a temper tantrum.

“But I want all of them!” The girl shouted at who Harry guessed were her parents.

“No young lady. You can only get six extra books. Go put those extra ones back.” The woman, her mother?, said. The girl turned her gaze towards Harry and her face turned red when she saw the large stack of books he had.

“But HE gets all those books! Why can't I?” She screamed. Harry couldn't help but notice that her front teeth looked like a beaver.

The girl's mother shared a commiserating look with Professor Sprout, Sprout smiling at her having had her share of tantrums to deal with. Hades was a very biddable child unlike some she had met.

“My charge is an heir darling. So he has a lot more to learn than you. I'm sure Hogwarts has any books you can't get today.” Sprout said hoping to calm the girl down.

The girl turned judging eyes onto Harry.

“You mean like an heir to a lordship? I didn't know the magical world had those.” She was staring at Harry like he was a lamb for slaughter and he didn't like the look.

Professor Sprout smiled, and explained.

“We magicals have our own King, Ministry and House of Lords.” She told the muggles who looked very surprised.

“Where could we find this information?” The mother asked. Sprout pointed her to aisle three which held history books, and the couple left dragging their daughter with her.

“I don't like her. She gave me a weird look.” Harry said wrinkling his nose.

Sprout shook her head before saying, “You don't need to be friends with her Hades. Now let's check out and get you home. You have a lot of reading to do.”

Harry spent the rest of the summer doing minimal chores and reading all his books. His guardians left him and his new stuff alone.

When september first came around he was excited to leave.

\----------

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the outside of the Burrows wards.

He had business with the Older Weasleys that would help secure all of their futures.

He walked up to the door and let himself in. He made his way here so often he had a standing invitation.

“Oh Albus what brings you here?” Molly Weasley asked looking harried. Tomorrow was September 1rst and all of her children had lost something they just absolutely needed. She was at her wits end trying to prepare.

“I've brought a contract I need you and Arthur to look over. It's for young Ginevra.” He said giving her a significant look.

She nodded and left to get her husband who was outside in his shed.

Albus sat himself down in the dining room, casting some silencing wards as he waited.

Molly came back in with Arthur, and she got tea ready while Arthur sat down.

“What can we do for you Albus?” Arthur asked genially.

“Well as I'm sure you know I'm the guardian of Heir Potter. And it's usually the way for a young heir or heiress to go to Hogwarts betrothed. To protect their interests.” He paused here.

“Yes we've been thinking of something like that for Ginny. To protect her. Are you suggesting we betroth the two of them?”

Molly sat down with a tea spread and poured for everyone.

“Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Both the children would sign of course. And there'll be an out clause if they find they aren't mutually attracted.” ‘Like hell. That boy would marry one of his supporters then have a mysterious accident. Leaving everything thing to him.’

“Oh then why not. It'll help keep the children safe.” Molly said looking to Arthur. He nodded.

They signed the contract not even reading it, trusting Dumbledore.

Dumbledore left, satisfied his plans were progressing.

\-------------

Harry made his way swiftly through King’s Cross Station, Vernon having just dropped him off out front.

He found the pillar between platforms nine and ten and casually brushed his hand against the walls until he found the one he was looking for. He walked through, admiring the train as he continued towards it. He didn't pause to speak to anyone just boarded the train and began looking for a compartment.

He went towards the back of the train hoping it would be quieter back here. He found an empty one and sat down after resizing his trunk and putting it up on the rack above him.

He brought out the book from his expanded robe pocket, which he'd pulled out of his trunk. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with grey trousers, and dark brown dragon leather boots. He was dressed more for comfort today, and he'd change later into his school robes, leaving his other clothes on underneath. He saw no reason to change when nobody would see under his robes.

He was reading quietly when there was a knock on his door, he looked up only to smile when he saw Draco. He opened the door for him, and the other children with him.

“It's nice to see you again Hades. Do you mind if we sit with you?” Draco asked formally, even though he'd used his first name.

“Of course Draco come in.” They piled in and Draco began introducing everyone.

“Guys this is Heir Hades Ovidius Potter, heir Potter, heir Gryffindor and heir Peverell.” The others all bowed or curtsied to him, Harry nodded back politely. He'd learned from his reading that both Peverell and Gryffindor were Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses meaning they were the highest prestige achievable short of marrying into the royal family. Potter was close to achieving that status by only a few more generations in the continued service of the crown.

The nobility or prestige of a house was judged by both the age (how many generations old it was) and service to the Crown. All of the founder’s houses were Utmost Ancient and Noble, and that tier included the Houses of Peverell, Black, Ollivander and Prince.

The Potter family was Most Ancient and Most Noble, and was only a few generations away from being Utmost Ancient and Noble. That tier included Draco’s House of Malfoy, the House of Longbottom and a few others.

After that the houses went in rank of Most Ancient and Noble, Ancient and Noble, Ancient, and lastly Noble.

Since Harry would one day be Lord of his houses the only person who he didn't outrank was the king.

And that didn't include his secret ring, the ones the goblins had slipped him secretly. He'd opened the ring box when he'd gotten back to Privet Drive, to find a silver ring in the shape of a snake eating it's tail with little emeralds for eyes.

There had been a note simply stating that the ring was the Slytherin heirship ring.  
He wasn't sure how he qualified for it but when he'd put it on his right thumb the ring had accepted him, then it had turned invisible like it could sense he needed to keep it hidden. He could still feel it when he touched it. But others couldn't.

“Hello everyone, please be seated.” Harry said kindly retaking his own seat.  
They sat down, Draco to his immediate right with the window to his left.  
  
“Let me introduce everyone to you, Hades. Across from you is Blaise Zabini, heir Zabini. Next to him is Theodore Nott, heir Nott. Next to Theo is Daphne Greengrass, scion Greengrass. And then next to me is Pansy Parkinson, scion Parkinson.” Everybody exchanged nods with him when they were introduced.

“It's nice to meet you all.” Harry said quietly before Draco engaged him in conversation.

“I see you took my advice cousin. I'm glad. It's actually against the law for an heir to go uneducated. It's happened before where guardians try to steal their inheritance by leaving them ignorant.”

Harry nodded, giving Draco a small smile. “Yes thank you for that Draco. You and Professor Sprout were a lot of help.”

“I'm sorry but what's this about you not being trained? I know there was a rumor about you ring raised by muggles heir Potter?” Pansy asked confused.

“I was raised by muggles Miss Parkinson. So I only learned of my inheritance a month ago.”

The others tittered not being able to contemplate not knowing of their world.

“How horrible. To be raised by muggles.” Daphne sniffed.

Harry smiled then focused his attention back out the window while the group of friends chattered amongst themselves. The train was preparing to depart when he saw a red headed family tumble through the entrance and dash for the train. They made it but with not a second to spare.

Harry joined in the others conversation as the train took off, the others telling him about their families and more about the magical world.

A knock on the door interrupted them an hour later, a pudgy faced boy looking through the window looking like he was about to cry.

Pansy opened the door but the boy just stayed in the doorway.

“U-um h-hello. Heir M-malfoy, everyone. H-have any of you seen a t-toad?” He asked stuttering through his question.

“Hello Heir Longbottom. No we haven't seen a toad but we'll keep an eye out for it. Before you go let me introduce you to Heir Hades Ovidius Potter, heir Potter, heir Peverell and heir Gryffindor.” Draco introduced.

Longbottom’s eyes widen before he dipped into a hasty bow. Harry nodded back.

“Hades this is Heir Neville Longbottom, heir Longbottom.”

Harry smiled at the poor boy who looked even more nervous.

“It's nice to meet you, heir Longbottom. I hope we can be friends.”

Neville looked wide eyed before he nodded hastily and back out of the compartment, closing the door behind him.

“What's wrong with him? He was so skittish.” More skittish than even Harry was around others.

Draco shook his head before answering, “I'm not all that sure. My parents have commented that Dowager Longbottom was a dragon lady and a hard parental figure. Not exactly sure what they meant.”

Harry nodded before opening his book again, this one about the Wizengamot, which he had quite a few seats on.

The others got out books as well or games. They passed the time quickly with their entertainment and light conversation.

They spent a good three hours in peace before their compartment door slammed opened.

Harry flinched sharply, and looked towards the door. Draco saw his flinch and stood putting himself between the door and his smaller cousin.

In the doorway was a red headed boy and the girl Harry had encountered at Flourish Blotts a month ago.

“We're looking for Harry Potter.” The girl announced pompously.

“There isn't anyone here by that name. So why don't you leave.” Pansy said scooting closer to Harry to get away from the two in the door. Draco hadn't moved from his sentry position in front of Harry.

The redhead noticed Harry and said, “Hey you what's your name?”

Harry didn't really want to answer but he wasn't going to lie. He wasn't going to go with them either.

“Hades. Heir Hades Ovidius Potter.”

The red heads eyes lite up and he moved forward but was blocked by Draco. The redhead glared at him.

“Move!”

“I think not.” Draco crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

“Come on Harry. Let's get away from these Slimy Slytherins.” Redhead leaned around Draco sticking his hand out.

Harry wrinkled his hand at that soot stained hand, his cleanliness streak rearing its head.

“I did not give you leave to call me by my given name and I most assuredly didn't give you permission to call me by any sort of nickname. You barged into our compartment and you haven't followed any formal protocols when introducing yourself to me. Please leave.”

The redheads face turned fire engine red as his anger rose. The buck tooth girl intervened then.

“My names Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley. We only wanted to introduce ourselves and maybe be friends?” The girl asked innocently. All Harry could see was the sickening sparkle of greed in her eyes.

“A muggle born and a blood traitor. I should have known. Should have recognized the Weasley hair and hand me down robes.” Draco said derisively.

“Better than the son of a death eater!”

Draco stiffened in affront and Harry stood to speak up for his friend.

“My apologies Miss Granger but as a muggle born you don't have the right to introduce yourself to me. Neither does the son of blood traitors so if you'd be so kind as to leave or I will have to call a prefect.”

Harry had moved to stand beside Draco as he talked and as soon as he was close enough to Weasley he grabbed Harry roughly by the wrist and tried to jerk him out of the door.

“Ahh!” Harry cried out as his wrist was yanked hard. Draco latched himself around Harry's waist holding on and starting a game of tug of war with Harry as the rope.  
There was a lot of screaming and yelling as the others tried to get Weasley to let go of Harry and Granger grabbed onto Weasleys waist and pulled.

Draco and Harry suddenly fell backwards as Weasley abruptly let go. Harry looked up only to see Weasley frozen like a statue and an older redhead standing in the doorway. The older redhead had a badge on his chest with a “P” on it making Harry guess he was a prefect. He'd gotten Hogwarts a History and read the whole thing at Privet Drive, so he knew about the student officers.

Granger had fallen onto the floor and her skirt had ridden up and she was struggling to put her clothes to rights.

Blaise pulled Harry and Draco off the floor as the other future baby snakes formed a barrier between Harry and the intruders.

“What is the meaning of this Ronald Weasley? Attacking an heir to three prestigious houses? If this gets out our family is ruined!” The older redhead yelled.

“You both will issue a formal apology to heir Potter! And both our parents and your parents Miss Granger will be getting a letter home!” The prefect, who was apparently another Weasley, unstunned his brother and pulled both of them out of the compartment by their ears. He handed them both to a female prefect who continued dragging them farther down the train. Most likely to the teachers compartment. A few teachers always rode the train to help the students.

“My deepest apologies for my younger brothers actions, heir Potter. My name is Percival Weasley. I will inform the teachers what happened so don't worry. Please expect some written formal apologies from both my brother and my parents. I would also have that wrist looked over to see if he sprained it. Good day.” Prefect Weasley bowed numerous times during his speech before he bowed himself out of the room.

Harry sat himself back down rubbing his wrist. He breathes deeply trying to calm his pounding heart.

Draco sat down next to him, and put an arm around his shoulder.

“Ignore them Hades. They don't matter.”

Harry nodded cradling his wrist to his chest. He knew it wasn't broken, having broken it before, but he felt it might be sprained.

Daphne stood in for not of him and said, “I know a spell to bind it, heir Potter, if you'd like me to us it?” Harry nodded and Daphne casted ferula on his wrist. Bandages shot out and wrapped snugly around his wrist.

Just then the door opened and an adult strode in. He was a tall man with black robes and hair and a rather large nose.

Draco immediately stood to greet the man, “Uncle!”

The others stood making hasty bows to him. He waved them off.

“Don't bow. We are student and teacher now, children, so titles are mostly ignored. I'm simply Professor Snape or Prince. Now the teachers were alerted to a confrontation? What happened?” The newly identified Professor Snape asked.

“It was horrible, Uncle. Granger and Weasley barged in looking for Hades!” Draco exclaimed gesturing at Harry who was still sitting down. “They demanded he leave with them. And when Hades told them to leave, Weasley grab Hades’s arm and tried to pull him out of the compartment. Prefect Weasley intervened.”

Professor Snape looked around at the others wanting confirmation for Draco's story. They nodded, agreeing that that was what had happened.

He then turned his eyes on the small dark haired child who had yet to look up from his lap. He was clutching his wrapped wrist to his chest.

“And you are Hades yes? Is that what happened?” Snape got the shock of his life when the child looked up and he was confronted with the eyes of his late friend.

“Yes sir. I asked them to leave but they wouldn't listen. Weasley called the others slimy Slytherins.” Harry said quietly making eye contact with his teacher only for a moment before he focused on the man's chest.

Snape had to hold in a sneer, he needed to remember this was not just James's son but also Lily's. While him and James had come to an arrangement dealing with their respective relationships with his wife they still hadn't really gotten along. Severus still remembered the day the news came that the Potter’s had been slaughtered and that Dumbledore had killed the Dark Lord. He'd been both relieved and heart broken. He'd finally been free of his tormentor but he'd lost his best friend in one fell swoop.

“Is your wrist broken?” Snape put those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't treat this child like a mini James, he hadn't been raised by the man. And he didn't believe that horse shit about Petunia loving him that Dumbledore spouted.

“I don't think so sir. But it might be sprained.” Harry said giving his teacher his wrist when he kneeled in front of him and put his hand out.

The wrist in Snape’s hand was much too thin. The child was much too small all around. His glasses too looked as if they had been broken too many times. He made a mental note to brew the child an eye sight fixing potion.

He felt gently around the bone before removing his wand and casting a diagnostic charm on the boy. He grabbed the piece of parchment that shot out of his wand.

His wrist was sprained, and he showed some indicators of malnutrition and had some severe scarring. He added nutrient potions and scar reducer creams to his mental list.

Severus knew Dumbledore would bury any indication of the Potter Heir being abused and Poppy was in his pocket so she wouldn't help. With Harry's permission he'd document everything then help erase the scars.

“It's sprained. I can cast a healing spell to help with the healing but it will need to stay wrapped until tomorrow. Try not to use it alright?”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Harry said quietly. Watching raptly as the man casted a spell and he felt a gentle warmth surround his wrist. It glowed lightly before fading taking with it some of the pain though his wrist still felt sore. He smiled at his teacher before leaning back against his seat.

“Thank you, uncle.” Draco said as he retook his seat next to Harry.

“It's Professor Snape now Draco. Don't forget.” He smiled to soften the reprimand then took his leave.

“He's my godfather. He's the best, he taught me potions! And he's the youngest potions master in a century!” Draco bragged. Harry just smiled at his friend’s antics.

“The Hogwarts Express will reach Hogsmeade is five minutes. Students are advised to change into their school robes.” A voice spoke throughout the train.

There was a lot of shuffling as the first years did just that. Harry switched his robes out and put his book back in his trunk. His school robes were just as nice as his other ones, made out of acromantula silk. He noticed the others robes were nice like his as well.

He had to ask Draco’s help with his tie as he didn't know how to tie it. Draco did giving him a quick lesson that he promised to expand upon later.

Just then the train screeched to a halt making them sway. They made their way off the train, the others forming a circle around Harry.

Then they were off and Harry got his first glimpse of Hogwarts in the distance. He had arrived.


	3. First Year At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been cranking out these chapters! I've updated all of my fics today.  
> It's really because I've been spending the last few days just writing a little here a little there on everything. So when I realized I'd gotten some chapters done I decide to post.  
> So hi! New chapter!  
> Leave comments and love! Please tell me if you see any mistakes!  
> (Spoilers in the end notes)  
> (Don't own Harry Potter, no rights infringement, etc.)  
> *kisses*

First Year At Hogwarts

Harry followed Draco and the others as they moved away from the train and toward the voice that was calling out for the first years. Harry was shocked to realize after the lamp wasn't shining right in his eyes, that it was the same man who he saw at Gringotts.

He hadn't realized then just how big the man was. He was probably four times Harry's height and had a beard so thick all you could see were his eyes.

Harry's group followed him along with the other first years.

They traversed down a slippery slope where both Draco and Blaise were constantly having to steady him when he slipped. They arrived at a dock filled with little boats.  
  
“Four to a boat.” Their group split up, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Daphne to one boat. Pansy and Theo were in another with two other people.

“Forward.” The little boats suddenly jerked forward, forcing Harry to latch onto Draco so he didn't fall in. He didn't let go of Draco’s arm as he knew he couldn't swim.

Hogwarts soon came into view and the view was magnificent.

“Duck.”

Everybody ducked on instinct though the only one who would have had to worry was the giant. The ivy hanging from the cave opening didn't even swipe their heads.

The boats stopped at another dock and Draco helped Harry out of the boat.

They followed the giant up the path until they reached a large door. The giant knocked and the door was opened by a stern faced woman.

“The first years, Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you Hagrid.” The giant left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes swept over the crowd before she gestured for them to follow her.

They walked into the large entryway and through a hall into a smaller room.   
She told them to wait then exited through another door.

“Draco what if we get into different houses? Will we still be friends?” Harry asked nervously as the students chattered amongst themselves.

“Don't worry Hades. We can still be friends if you aren't in Slytherin. I can still teach you how to tie your tie.” Draco smiled down at him.

“I don't think I'll be in Slytherin. I really don't know what house I'll be in.” Harry had thought about it but he couldn't decide where he belonged in more.

“I should warn you Harry that you'll be the first person sorted.” Harry stared wide eyed at Draco.

“Wha?”

“The sorting goes by rank. With you as an heir to two Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses first and the muggleborns last.” Draco explained. Harry took deep breaths to calm himself.

He could see Granger and Weasley through the crowd. Everyone was keeping their distance from them.

McGonagall came back, and escorted them into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was large and full of people and light. The ceiling was enchanted to looked like the sky and there were thousands of floating candles. Harry snorted when he heard Granger quote Hogwarts: A History to an unimpressed girl.

Harry and the others moved their way to the front, the wizarding children moving out of the way and the muggle raised complaining about them passing.

Harry was pushed to the front which let him see McGonagall placing a worn hat on a wooden stool. The hat moved and a slit appeared before it broke into song about the Houses.

Soon McGonagall was unrolling a roll of parchment and began reading the names.

“Heir Hades Ovidius Jameson Potter, heir Potter, heir Gryffindor, heir Peverell.” Harry hesitantly approached the stool, noticing the old man sitting on a golden throne behind the long teachers table.

‘That must be Dumbledore.’

Harry sat and the hat was dropped onto his head covering his eyes.

‘Curious, very curious.’

‘Who's there?’

‘I'm the sorting hat young heir. There is no reason to be afraid.’

‘Okay. Uhm so how are you going to sort me?’

‘By your personality of course.’

‘Well that's Slytherin out.’

‘Hm yes. You have ambition and cunning but not enough to protect you in that house. You aren't cruel enough. Not Gryffindor either. You are brave but definitely not impulsive. You like to read and attain knowledge but you also like to put your knowledge to work so not Ravenclaw.’

‘There's only one house left.’ Harry thought with a smile, thinking of Professor Sprout.

‘Yes she is a good teacher. Well I think we're decided then yes?’

‘Yes!’

“Alright better be… Hufflepuff!”

The hat was pulled off his head and he headed to the yellow bedecked table amidst much applause.

The sorting continued after that, the Most Ancient and Most Noble heirs being sorted next, then Most Ancient and Noble, then Ancient and Noble followed last by the Ancient houses, and the Noble houses. Then the wizarding raised who weren't noble in anyway went next, then the muggleborns.

Harry was happy to greet Neville who joined his house.

Draco and his new friends all went into Slytherin except for Theo who went into Ravenclaw.

He was glad Weasley went into Gryffindor but was surprised Granger went there instead of Ravenclaw. She must have convinced the hat or something.  
  
The old man, Dumbledore, stood and made some speech which Harry didn't pay attention too.

He jumped slightly when the food appeared but happily dug in.

Some of the older years introduced themselves to him, including a nice fourth year named Cedric Diggory.

“Why do you keep fawning over him like he's someone important?” Some blonde boy asked.

“He's heir to two Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses and heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble house. He outranks all of us and that's why he was sorted first.” A red haired girl spoke up before introducing herself to Harry.

“I'm Heiress Bones, Susan Amelia Bones, Heir Potter. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance. This is my friend Hannah Abbot, scion of the house of Abbot.” She nodded deeply to him her friend Hannah following.

Harry have a small nod back.

The other first years started introducing themselves. The blonde boy was a pompous muggleborn named Justin Finch-Fletchley.

They finished their meal, the food suddenly disappearing, and Dumbledore gave another speech before sending them to bed.

The first years followed the older students down into the bowels of the castle along be with the Slytherins. Harry waved to Draco getting one back before they disappeared from sight.

Their entrance to their common room was near the kitchens apparently which was a well known secret.

The prefect displayed for them how to get in, knocking on some barrels, and they went in.

Harry instantly loved their common room. It was round and warm, with plush couches drowning in pillows and blankets. It was also filled with plants which gave the air a very clean and happy feeling. There were some windows that showed images of the sky. Harry wasn't sure if those were real as he knew they were in a basement level of some sort.

The walls and furniture were a warm yellow with the woodwork in a dark red wood.   
A prefect gave them a welcoming speech before sending them to bed.

Harry was so happy to find that their rooms were separated by rank meaning he got his own. Neville’s was right next door which suited him just fine. The rooms each had their own bathrooms too. The lower ranking houses shared between ranks, so the Ancient and Nobles Houses were housed together, then the Ancient and then the Noble houses. The non noble Wizarding children were put with the Muggleborns. If there were too few then the Ancient Houses and Noble houses would be put together to save space.

Harry took a luxuriously long hot shower. He got out and dressed in some pajamas before he scrubbed his head with a towel trying to get it as dry as possible. He combed his hair out before taking a few minutes to organize his toiletries.

He went into his room, dropping his dirty clothes into the hamper by the door and using his wand to send his clothes into his wardrobe and his other belongings, his books and such, onto his shelves.

He packed his new dragon leather book bag for tomorrow deciding to bring all his books since he didn't know what classes he'd have.  
  
His book bag was charmed to be light and carry a lot more than seemed possible. In went his books, pens and pencils, notebooks and long sheets of parchment that Professor Sprout said they did their final essays on.

He then got out his clothes for the next day, setting them on top of his now empty trunk.

With everything ready for tomorrow he climbed into bed after spelling the lights off.

\------

Corvus had decided, after long talks with his mother, that he wouldn't approach Hades until he was fifteen.

He wanted Hades to have as normal a Hogwarts experience as possible and he wouldn't get that as his confirmed betrothed. And he didn't want to put that stress on an 11 year old.

Especially with their age difference. The difference wouldn't seem like much in 20 years but right now he felt very much like a paedophile.

So he wouldn't approach him but he would send him presents. Every Yule and birthday Hades would receive an unmarked present.

If he couldn't officially court his future consort then he could at least sort of do it from a distance.

He would just have to bide his time.

\------

Harry woke the next morning refreshed. He got dressed for the day, tried to tame his hair before making his way to the common room. He found Neville and the girls there along with some of the older students.

“Good morning.” Harry greeted them quietly. He received numerous greetings back before they made their way out of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They sat down to eat and as more people piled into the Great Hall some teachers got up and began passing out schedules.

When Harry got his he put it down first and finished making his cup of tea and loading his plate up.

The Owls arrived then with the mail, and a letter was dropped into his oatmeal. He opened the letter to find a formal apology from the House of Weasley. He read through the letter, then set it aside. The apology was correct, but the letter was from Lord Septimus Weasley not from the Weasley parents. Harry wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

After he'd taken his first sip of his tea he picked up his schedule to look it over.

**Hogwarts Schedule for Hades Potter**

**Monday:**

**Block 1: Transfiguration  
Block 2: Free Period  
Block 3: Potions  
Block 4: Charms  
Midnight: Astronomy**

**Tuesday:**

**Block 1:Free Period  
Block 2:History of Magic  
Block 3:Herbology  
Block 4:Defense  
3:30 pm: Flying Lessons**

**Wednesday:**

**Block 1:Mundane Studies  
Block 2:Herbology  
Block 3:Defense  
Block 4:Magical Theory**

**Thursday:**

**Block 1:Transfiguration  
Block 2:Charms  
Block 3:Free Period  
Block 4:History of Magic**

**Friday:**

**Block 1:Magical Theory  
Block 2:Mundane Studies  
Block 3:Potions  
Block 4:Free Period**

Harry read over his schedule and it took him a minute before he realized there was a mistake.

“Uhm Cedric, there's an error on my schedule.” Harry turned to the older boy who was sitting to his right. Neville was to his left and the girls were across from them. Cedric looked over his shoulder and asked him where the mistake was.

“I'm supposed to be in Wizarding Studies not Mundane Studies. Professor Sprout said so.”

Cedric hummed before saying, “You could go ask.”

“Can I?” Harry asked glancing at the teacher's table. It was a long table with about 30 teachers.

“Yeah just walk up and wait until one of them waves you forward.”

Harry got up and walked slowly up to the table. He waited until one of them noticed him.

It was Professor Snape who waved him forward.

“Yes Mr Potter?”

“My schedule is wrong, sir.” Harry handed his schedule to his teacher.

“I'm supposed to have Wizarding Studies not Mundane Studies sir.”

“You can't neglect your studies Harry. Learning about the muggles is important.” Dumbledore interjected giving Harry a grandfatherly smile.

Harry stiffened, “My name is Hades sir. And I didn't give you leave to use my given name.” Harry turned back to Snape.

Sprout intervened, “Heir Potter was raised by muggles Headmaster as you well know. Let me see his schedule Severus, I will change it for you dearie.” She reprimanded the Headmaster.

She tapped his schedule with her wand and Mundane Studies was replaced with Wizarding Studies.

Dumbledore didn't look pleased but didn't say anything more.

Harry walked back to his seat and finished his breakfast.

His first class, Transfiguration, went well, Harry took good notes wanting to do his best in his classes. He wrote down his homework in a notebook he had just for that and jotted down when it was due. Next was Hufflepuff’s free period so he spent his time writing his essay then reading his class book.

The girls turned out to be invaluable, helping him and Neville with the practical work and essay revision.

Their next class after lunch was Potions with the Ravenclaws.

The class went well, Professor Snape making this big speech about potions, before having them take notes on how to make a boil cure. Harry was next to Neville and when they were told to start on their potions Harry immediately noticed something wrong.

Neville had gotten almost all the wrong ingredients and he didn't seem to know how to prepare them. Harry raised his hand to get his teacher's attention.

“Yes Mr Potter?”

“Neville needs help sir. Can I help him or will you sir?” Harry asked quietly. Neville was staring at him in horror.

“All the ingredients are wrong Neville. And you haven't prepared any of the ones you have correctly.” Harry whispered to his shamefaced friend.

Snape had picked up the child's notes and saw that the directions had been copied down wrong. He glanced at Harry's notes and noticed it was correct but shakey. He calculated the distance from the board and realized what the problem was.

“Mr Longbottom can you see the board?”

Neville stuttered out a no, then scrunched himself as if expecting a blow. Severus sighed before waving his wand over the boy’s notes correcting them.

“Go get the correct ingredients Mr Longbottom. I expect you both to sit closer to the board in your next class. You may assist him with the preparing of ingredients, Mr Potter. And stay after class Mr Potter, there is something we need to discuss.” Harry nodded before helping Neville with their potions. They finished just in time, neither of their potions perfect but passable.

Those whose potions hadn't been vanished by Professor Snape, bottled theirs and set them on his desk.

Harry stayed back, after whispering to his friends that their teacher had asked to speak with him, and that he'd see them in Charms.

Harry walked up to Snape’s desk and waited until his teacher was done moving their potions into his office.

Snape came towards him, and then kneeled down in front of Harry.

“Mr Potter, Hades. When I checked your wrist on the train, the spell showed me other things as well. Healthwise.”

Harry stiffened, having an idea where this was going.

“I have taken the liberty to brew you nutrient potions, and a scar removing cream. I am also in the process of brewing an eyesight correcting potion that both you and Mr Longbottom shall take. But before that, I would like your permission to document your scars and health.”

“Document? But why sir?” Harry asked. He didn't understand why his teacher cared.

“Yes Hades, to make a case against your abusers.” Harry stared at his teacher, wondering if he could trust him.

“Can I trust you sir?” Severus smiled at the Slytherin tactic, if poorly executed. He stood up and pulled Harry over to a desk so they could sit down.

“Yes Hades you can. You see I…. was best friends with your mother, before she passed. I had meet you as a baby, multiple times. I won't lie to you Hades, me and your father didn't get along, we had reached an agreement for your mother's sake but the hatred was very much mutual. You see your father, James, and your godfather, Sirius, bullied me horribly in school. I don't mean to speak bad of the dead, but I do feel you should know that your parents had flaws just like everyone else. Your mother had quite the temper, and could hold a grudge for a long time.”

Harry took a moment to process all of that. It did make his parents feel more human to him since before they were just a concept.

“I have a godfather?” ‘Did he not want me?’

“He's in Azkaban Hades. Which is the Wizarding prison. He isn't in prison for anything to do with your parents murder.”

Harry stared at his teacher, “My parents were murdered?”

Severus stared right back, “No one has told you?”

Harry shook his head.

Severus sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

“That's something I will need more time to explain. Come to my office at three this afternoon and we can have tea.”

Harry nodded before he remembered what they had originally been talking about.  
“You can document my scars sir, but I don't know how much good it will do.”

“What do you mean, Hades?”

“I-I remember when I was six, that…..someone came to the Dursley’s house, and talked to Petunia about keeping me alive and toning the beatings down a-and feeding me more. I-It was Dumbledore, sir.”

Severus stared, trying to process what the child had just told him.

“Are you sure?”

“She addressed him by name.”

Snape sighed before he nodded. “I'll take a copy of your memory later. We can document everything this afternoon? Then start working on your scars?”

“Yes sir, thank you, sir.”

“Your welcome Mr Potter. Here's a note for Professor Flitwick. You're about 20 minutes late.”

Harry nodded and ran out, not wanting to be any later than he was.

Charms went well, Professor Flitwick took his note and ushered him to his seat.

He copied Susan’s notes and she helped him with the wand movements for Wingardium Leviosa.

Harry was able to float his feather near the end of class, and he earned his first points for Hufflepuff as well.

Harry made his way back to Professor Snape’s classroom for their tea time appointment.

“Hades!”

“Hello Draco. How was your first day?” Harry asked his friend softly as Draco fell into step with him. Blaise and Daphne were a little ways behind them, staying back to let them talk.

“It was great. We had Potions with the Gryffindors and Uncle was asking the Weasel all these easy questions. And Weasley couldn't answer any of them! Granger actually interrupted Uncle during his speech.”

“Wow. It sounds like you had an interesting day.”

“It was great. So why are you down here in the dungeons?” Draco asked.

“Me and Professor Snape are having tea together. He's going to tell me about my parents.” Harry said smiling softly.

“That's great. I'll see you at dinner okay?”

“Sure Draco. Bye.” Harry waved him off, giving a wave to Blaise and Daphne that they returned.

Harry arrived at the Potions Classroom without incident, and knocked. He heard a scuffle behind him and turned to see Granger and Weasley coming towards him.

“Hey Harry!”

Just as they reached him the door opened behind him. Both Granger and Weasley froze in their advance at seeing Professor Snape in the doorway.

“Come in Mr Potter. Do you two need anything?” Severus sneered down at them, he'd heard from Minerva that Dumbledore had taken over their detentions she given them and had reduced the number of days down to a week.

“Don't you two need to be heading to your detentions?” He asked when they didn't answer him.

“We just wanted to talk to Harry sir.” Granger spoke up.

“Heir Potter has an appointment with me. Move along.” He closed the door in their faces. He knew they'd report to Albus that Hades was with him. He was sure the old fool would floo call him just to interrupt.

“Why don't we document your scars first, then have some tea yes?” Harry nodded and followed his teacher through to his personal office.

Harry stood hesitantly beside the student chair in front of his desk not sure what to do.

“You'll need to remove your shirt, Hades. I know this is hard but the sooner we get it down the sooner we can have tea.” Harry nodded before setting his book bag down on the chair.

He unbuttoned his robes, and set it down before moving to his shirt. He unbuttoned it quickly trying not to think about what he was doing. He removed his trousers next after removing his shoes, knowing he had some scars on his legs as well.

Severus had to contain himself at the number of scars displayed on too thin flesh. He got out his magical camera and made quick work of taking pictures of all the scars.

When he was done and had a large pile of photos on his desk he offered a jar filled with a white cream to Hades.

“Here Hades. This is a scar reducer, you can apply some now. I should warn you that you'll only be able to apply it once a day. Any more can cause bad side affects with your skin.”

Harry nodded and swiftly applied a little bit of the scar reducer on all his scars. As he watched some of the finer ones disappeared and the angrier ones now looked decades old instead of a few years.

“Wow.” He breathed as he caressed some of his oldest scars. Ones the memories of had started to fade they were so old.

“Yes this is the strongest scar reduced I can legally give you. There is some stronger stuff but only adults can use it.”

Harry put his clothes back on after he cleaned his hands off. Severus then cast a more powerful diagnostic charm on Hades to get a list of all the injuries he's ever had.  
He was dismayed by the length of parchment that just kept coming out of his wand.

When it finally stopped he had to take deep breaths to compose himself. The parchment was almost four feet long. Severus glanced at it then had to look away.

“I have the potion to fix your eyesight ready, I will warn you you will need to spend 30 minutes with your eyes wrapped against any light for it to work.”

Harry nodded and took his glasses off, and sat down. He leaned his head back, trusting his Professor to help him. Severus dropped seven drops into Harry's eyes with a dropper, then swiftly wrapped his eyes.

“Would you like me to tell you about your parents while we wait, Hades?” Severus asked softly while retaking his seat.

Harry nodded, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. He didn't like not being able to see.

“I will start at the beginning. A young man by the name of Tom Riddle began making his way up the political hierarchy. Riddle was a prodigy, who excelled at anything he put his mind too. Riddle was also the heir of Slytherin but for some reason couldn't claim the Lordship. He applied to the king at the time, King Corvus’s grandfather, to be on his privy council even though he wasn't a Lord.” Severus paused to take a sip of the water he conjured.

“He was denied the position, and when he applied to the position of Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore denied him as well. Angry at being denied what he wanted and not being able to claim what he thought was his rightful heritage, he and his loyal followers declared war on the Crown and Ministry. It was a losing battle from the get go. The fighting was mostly gorilla warfare with many of the Dark Lord’s, as he was calling himself, followers being forced to fight. Your parents were ardent supporters of the Crown with your father being a member of the Privy Council. They were actually very good friends with King Halvard, King Corvus’ father. There have been many speculations, but the jist of it is is that your parents, for some unknown reason, were in a cottage in Godric's Hollow the night the Dark Lord personally attacked the village. I have always be suspicious of their death, as I know they didn't take you out of the war wards of Winterhold Citadel. The few times I met you was always at Winterhold Citadel. So the Dark Lord killed them, now Dumbledore claims to have been the one to defeat the Dark Lord but many of us have always been suspicious of that. And how you survived. The Dark Lord left no survivors, always, except you.”

Severus stopped there in his explanation trying to decide to tell Harry of his being forced to serve the Dark Lord. He'd never been willing, he'd never believed in his cause. He'd proved his innocence to the young king by submitting to Veritaserum. He'd then sworn his undying loyalty to the crown, cementing his place when the war restarted. And he was sure it would.

Severus jumped when his alarm on his wand went off telling him 30 minutes was up. He dimmed the lights then slowly unwrapped Harry's eyes. “Blink slowly and let your eyes adjust.”

Harry did just that and when his eyes had adjusted he blinked in wonder at how clear everything was.

“Thank you Professor.” Harry thanked his teacher tearfully.

“Your welcome Mr Potter. Now do you have any questions?”

“Well, I am curious of course why my parents were there, but I can guess someone set them up.” Harry gazed around the room as he spoke, still marveling that he could read the titles of the books on the spines from across the room.

“Yes that is what I think as well. But I haven't had any leads until now. Your memory of Dumbledore makes me suspicious that he had something to do with it.” Severus pondered before asking Hades is he could extract Harry's memory.

“It will only be a copy so don't worry.” Harry agreed, “Now I want you to think of the memory from start to finish as clear as you can make it.”

Severus brought his wand up to Harry's temple and gently pulled the memory free. He swiftly made almost a dozen copies of it, putting them all into vials.

“I've made copies so it can't be lost. I'll send some to the goblins to let them verify it as real and to watch it themselves. I'm sure they have built a case against Dumbledore for years.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded, suddenly tired.

“Why don't we wrap this up. I'll escort you so the Gryffindor idiots don't bother you.” Severus suggested after noticing how tired Harry looked. It was around 4 o'clock now.   
So Harry would have enough time for a nap before dinner. He'd need it as the Hufflepuff's had Astronomy tonight followed by a free period tomorrow morning to let them sleep in.

Snape escorted Harry out of the dungeons and up to the Hufflepuff common room.  
“I suggest you take a nap before dinner as you have astronomy tonight. And bring Mr Longbottom after dinner so I can give him that potion.” Severus told Harry outside the common room, Harry nodded before going in, waving good bye to his teacher.

“Hey Hades. Where's your glasses?” Cedric asked after he greeted him, worried he'd been bullied and his glasses had been broken.

“Hi Cedric. It's fantastic, Professor Snape fixed my eyes for me!” Harry exclaimed enthusiastically. His friends looked rather dubious, though none of them contradicted him.

“I'm glad Hades. That was very nice of him. Is that why he wanted to see you?” Susan asked.

“Mmhhmm. He noticed I couldn't see the board very well, so he offered.” Harry said before he took Neville aside and told him they'd be going to Professor Snape’s office after dinner and before Astronomy.

“W-what w-why?” Neville asked nervously.

“Professor Snape wants to fix your eyes too, Nev. It'll be okay, it doesn't hurt only itches a little.” Harry was quick to reassure his friend.

“I-I’m not sure, Hades.”

“It'll be alright, Nev. I'll stay with you the whole time.” Harry said, persistently.

“O-okay.” Neville finally acquiesced.

Harry went and took a short nap, before going with the others to dinner.

They were in the middle of dessert when a hoard of owls descended on the Great Hall, dropping late editions of The Daily Prophet onto their meals.

“What's it say Cedric?” Harry asked, he didn't have a subscription to The Daily Prophet, he might have to make one.

“It says there was a break-in at Gringotts on August 2nd. The vault that was broken into had been emptied the day before, and the item returned to its owner. The Goblins only released the information at the behest of the owner. Huh I wonder why they released the information?” Cedric wondered.

Harry hummed before going back to his treacle tart.

Harry took Neville to Professor Snape’s office after dinner, and they fixed his eyes. He started crying when he got his first look around the room, Harry and Professor Snape comforting him.

They went to Astronomy Class that night, and while Harry liked the class, he wished they used Muggle means so they could have the class during the day.

His first week went very well, he really liked his classes, especially Wizarding Studies and History of Magic. Professors Shacklebolt, and Flint were really good teachers for their respective classes.

Time picked up after that, the Hufflepuff's dodging the Gryffindor Duo and having study sessions with Harry's Slytherin friends plus one Ravenclaw.

Granger and Weasley were pariahs in the school, the Hufflepuff's knowing how they treated Harry so they wanted nothing to do with them. The Ravenclaws not liking Granger for her know-it-all attitude that gave smart people a bad name. Most of the first year Slytherins were friends with Harry so they tormented the duo because of their bullying of him. And the Gryffindors didn't like them because they lost numerous points from multiple teachers for their continued harassment of Harry and his friends.

Snape took pleasure in taking points from them.

Harry got a letter mid October from a Lord Flamel. In it he thank him for returning his property that he'd found that day at Gringotts. He still didn't know what it was but apparently it was very important as Lord Flamel had offered him a boon in thanks. He'd also said that Hagrid hadn't had permission to get the package out of that vault and that he'd gotten ordered from Dumbledore to get it. Lord Flamel was giving this as evidence to the goblins to put in their case against Dumbledore, which as it turned out the goblins had made. They didn't like Dumbledore apparently, and had noticed his many shady dealings, so they were happy to add the evidence of Harry's abuse and the the stealing of Lord Flamel’s property to their case. They were going to take him to court in a few years once they felt they were ready and when Dumbledore's popularity was low.

Harry had also gotten a letter from the goblins informing him they'd gotten the copy of his memory from Snape and that it would help immensely in the case they were making against him.

Harry's year went by normally until Halloween, which he'd learned was really called Samhain. The Great Hall was very festive with a huge feast of food. Harry wasn't really in the mood for celebrating since he knew the anniversary of his parents death was today.

His friends were very understanding and supportive.

They were in the middle of dessert when Professor Quirrell came running in shrieking about a troll in the dungeons.

He then fainted onto the teacher's table.

The students all went wild, Harry just curled up a little into Cedric, who put an arm around his shoulders.

“Silence! Will the prefects escort their students to their common rooms? Teachers with me!” Dumbledore left through the side door with the teachers following him.

“But the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms are down there?” Harry whispered fearfully to Cedric.

Cedric just pulled him and the other firsties closer as the older years formed a barrier around them.

“It'll be okay.” He whispered back to Harry.

They made their way quickly to the common room, the seventh years guarding their rear as everyone was ushered into the common room.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind the last student.

“Everyone calm down. I'll call for some tea, so let's sit down until we hear some news.” The Hufflepuff seventh year prefect called out.

The others followed his orders, the first and second years forming almost a puppy pile in front of one of the fire places.

When tea arrived, the older years passed out cups with plates of biscuits.

Harry sipped his tea and ate his biscuits quietly, cuddled up with Cedric and Neville with the girls close by.

“I hope Draco and the others are alright.” Harry said quietly, the others agreeing.   
The students slowly relaxed and when Professor Sprout arrived to check on them, she found most of the younger years dozed off in piles with the older years surrounding them, chatting quietly.

When they spotted her they gently roused the younger students and looked attentively towards their Professor.

“Their was a troll in the school, though how it got in is still being looked into. It wasn't in the dungeons,” She rolled her eyes at Quirrell’s incompetence. “But on the second floor.”

She paused here not sure how to tell them, “A student was injured by the troll.”

The older years started clamouring to know who was hurt scared for their friends in other houses.

“It was a first year Gryffindor, Ms Granger.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Sprout shook her head at their antics, slightly amused.

“She isn't in any danger though her injuries are severe. She's expected to make a quick recovery though. Please keep her in your prayers.”

A few of the other years snorted but subsided when she glared at them.

“I know she isn't well liked but I know none of you want her to die do you?” They called out their denials.

She nodded, “That's what I thought.”

“Professor, why was she on the first floor? I thought attending the main feasts were required.” Harry asked, blushing when everyone turned to look at him.

“We don't know, Mr Weasley was with her. We will be investigating it.” She assured them.

Everyone nodded before dispersing. Harry headed up to his room, and quickly fell asleep.

Time moved on again, and suddenly it was nearing Christmas or Yule as it was called by the Wizarding World.

Harry signed up to stay at the castle, not wanting to go back to the Dursleys.

He woke up Christmas Day, surprised to see presents of the end of his bed.

He'd gotten some small gifts for his friends, since he wasn't exactly sure what to get, it being his first time buying presents for others.

So he was quite surprised he'd gotten presents back.

He opened them slowly, wanting to savor this moment.

The girls had gotten his books on spells, housekeeping ones, and one with spells used for one's appearance.

He laughed remembering all the comments he'd made about his hairs wildness and refusal to behave. He hoped one of the spells in this book could help him.

Draco had gotten him a personal lap desk filled with beautiful thick parchment, and a lovely quill set with different colored inks. He loved it and made a mental reminder to send Draco a good gift on his birthday.

Neville had gotten him a succulent, a pretty little thing that looked almost like a rose. He loved it immediately and put it in a place of honor on his nightstand. In Neville's letter, he included instructions of how to take care of it.

Cedric had sent him a scarf and sweater set, that would grow with him, in Hufflepuff colors. He put it on immediately, loving how warm it felt.

From the other Slytherins he was friends with he got different Wizarding candies and treats.

When he finished opening his friends gifts he realized there was one left.

It was wrapped beautifully, purple paper with gold designs on it. It was held closed by a gold ribbon and Harry was almost afraid to open it, it was so perfect.

He pulled it towards him slowly, and gently undid the ribbon. He pulled of the top off the box and looked in.

He gasped and gently pulled out the luxuriously large purple blanket. It was super thick and the stitches were gold colored.

Harry spread it out on his bed and finally got a look at the whole thing.

It had all his family crests on it and another one he wasn't familiar with.

He recognized the Potter crest which had a rearing stag in the middle, surrounded by vines. The Gryffindor one was red with a roaring lion on it. The Peverell one, he guessed, was the one with the stance symbol on it that matched his heirship ring.  
The last crest he didn't recognize, was black and had ravens on it with the motto “Toujours Pur” on the bottom.

Harry gently pet the huge blanket wondering who could have given it to him.  
He looked back into the box and found a letter in the bottom.

He carefully pulled away the wax seal, it was a generic one with just a rose on it, and pulled out the two sheets of parchment.

**Dear Heir Hades Ovidious Jameson Potter  
Heir Potter, Heir Peverell, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Black.**

**I know receiving an anonymous gift can be rather frightening but please know Hades that I only have your best interests at heart. We were introduced to each other by our respective parents when you were a baby and I was a child. The day's your parents brought you over to visit us were days I coveted and looked forward too.**

**I hope you aren't angry with me for not introducing myself but for now I intend to keep myself anonymous until you are older. I have every intention of sending you a gift every Christmas and your birthday.**

**As to this gift, this blanket is actually from both myself and my mother. She had been making this blanket for you herself, before your parents were murdered and you were whisked away from us by Albus Dumbledore.**

**Do not trust him Hades. His actions over the years have been very suspicious and I know he has no right to call himself your guardian. Though I haven't been able yet to prove it.**

**So my mother wasn't able to finish this before their death but she did eventually finish it in the hope of giving it to you someday. It's enchanted to never fade or unravel, and has permanent spells on it for warmth and protection.**

**Please know that I will always be your friend.**

**Yours forever,  
Your Anonymous Friends.**

Harry pulled the blanket close around him, trying not to cry. He had a friend who had missed him and looked for him all those years ago, after his parents died. His friend and his mother too. The letter and handwriting struck him as masculine so he dubbed his friend in his mind as a he.

He was kind of looking forward to seeing what his friend would send him.

And Harry did spare a thought to the title of heir Black. He wasn't sure why his friend had called him that, because as far as he was aware he wasn't the Black Heir. Food for thought maybe.

Harry's year went on.

Professor Quirrell had gone missing during Yule and they found his body out in the Forbidden Forest, the teachers said he was killed by some magical creature.

Not much else of interest happened, they all took their end of year exams, and Harry felt he'd done really well on them.

He was dreading going back to the Dursleys, but he was looking forward to going to Neville’s house. Neville had asked his gran if Harry could spend the summer with them, she had agreed so they had plans for them to pick Harry up on July 15th.

Dowager Longbottom had said in her letter that they could have a double birthday if they wanted.

Harry carefully packed his belongings on the last day of school. Tomorrow they'd be on the train, so he made sure he had everything ready for the morning.

He wrapped himself in his purple blanket and drifted off after crying for sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Spoilers!  
>  So did you guys recognize the Black Crest on Harry's blanket? The reason why that is there, and why his mysterious friend calls him heir Black will be explained later.(though I'm sure everyone can guess why)  
> I also added more classes for Hogwarts, I always felt that there were to few classes in the books and movies. Like shouldn't there be more electives and such?  
> And I hope that Tommy boys reasoning for becoming a Dark Lord made sense?   
> Cedric is the ultimate sweet heart and if Harry wasn't betrothed to Corvus he would either have ended up with Cedric or Draco. Cause they are both sweeties when it comes to Harry.  
> I'm sure we can all infer why Voldyshorts left Hogwarts early right?  
> Leave comments!  
> *kisses*


	4. Second Year At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new chapter.  
> I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been having horrible writers block for all of my stories. I'm also not happy with how this fic and Gardens of the Emperor is going. So I have plans on rewriting Gardens, and editing what I've written so far for Kingdoms.  
> I've also decided on a posting schedule, I'll be photons every Friday and sometimes it'll be multiple chapters for multiple things or it might just be one chapter for one fic.*shrugs*  
> (Don't own Harry Potter, etc..)  
> Leave comments and Love!

Second Year at Hogwarts

Harry dreaded getting off the train when they reached the station.

Vernon would most likely be there to pick him up and he wasn't sure how he would be treated.

Would they go back to beating him constantly and hardly ever feeding him?  
Or would they go back to ignoring him?

He just didn't know.

He waved good bye to the others, and trudged through the gateway with a heavy heart.

He walked to the entrance and sat down on top of his trunk.

Harry sat at the entrance for three hours before Vernon finally showed up.

“Get in the car boy.”

Harry didn't answer, just picked up his trunk and put it into the boot of the car, then got in the back and strapped in.

\------

The time he spent at the Dursleys turned out to be alright. He had a ton of chores but they didn't touch his stuff.

He only got beat twice and both times were for being late with a meal.

He had noticed he wasn't getting any letters from his friends but he wasn't sure if it was because they knew they shouldn't send him owls because he lived with muggles or because they knew he'd be at Neville's house soon.

He did get a letter with his exam results back from the Ministry. He'd asked the owl if it would take some letters for him.

The owl had hooted something that sounded like an affirmative so he'd given it his letters for his friends.

That had been mid June and he'd never received any replies.

But he could tough it out and he did.

He'd informed the Dursleys he would be leaving July 15th and that they wouldn't see him till next year.

Vernon had been happy to see him go, so he wasn't eating their food.

Petunia hadn't been happy about losing her free labor.

But he'd been able to leave peacefully and he didn't say anything about knowing they were getting paid to keep him.

Once he was old enough he'd stop that, and get all the money back that they owed him.

\------

July 15th had finally come and he sat on the curb outside number 4 Privet Drive waiting for the Longbottoms to come get him.

A sharp crack sounded on the street.

Harry glanced up, to find a woman there that hadn't been before.

“Madam Longbottom?” Harry asked as he stood up.

“Yes. You are Heir Potter?” The dowr older woman asked. She was rather frightening.

“Yes ma'am.” Harry got up, and picked up his trunk, and walked towards her.

“Do you have everything?” She asked as he reached her.

“Yes ma'am.” She offered her arm, and Harry, remembering when he'd first met Professor Sprout, took her arm and held his breath.

His second experience with apparating was slightly better than his first, though the suffocating feeling stayed.

They arrived at a large manor with extensive gardens.

Harry followed Madam Longbottom into the manor, handing his things to a house elf and following another to wherever Neville was.

“Hi Neville. How have you been?” Harry wasn't surprised to find Neville in the greenhouse.

Harry's time at Longbottom Manor was fun, Harry got three full meals a day, and him and Neville got to do whatever they wanted.

Harry was arriving back to his room one evening near his and Neville’s birthday only to find a house elf bouncing on his bed.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Oh Master Harry Potter Sir! It is so wonderful to bez meeting you!” The overexcited house elf exclaimed.

Harry just stared at it, backed out of the room and ran back to where he knew Dowager Longbottom was.

“Madam Longbottom!” She was sitting in the informal parlor reading a book.

“I did not teach you manners only for you to flaunt them, Heir Potter.” Augusta chastised.

“Sorry, Madam Longbottom. But there's a house elf in my room who I've never seen before.”

Augusta lowered her book, giving her ward her full attention.

“What makes you think he isn't one of ours?” She asked.

“He was jumping on my bed, and his speech isn't as good as the Longbottom elves’.” Harry answered.

Augusta frowned, before she called for one of her elves, “Tippy.”

“What can Tippy do for Mistress?” The female house elf asked after she popped into the room.

“There is a rogue house elf in the Manor. Retrieve him.” Augusta ordered. Tippy popped away, but popped back a minute later with a struggling foreign house elf.

“Be still elf.” Augusta ordered, she stood and put herself between the elf and Hades.

It wasn't uncommon for people to order house elves to do their dirty work and that included kidnapping their enemies.

She also had noticed that Hades was a sweet, quiet child like her Neville and she wondered if he was so timid because of the same reasons for Neville.

There was a reason she didn't let her brother Algie near Neville anymore.

The elf had frozen and was shaking and staring at her in fear.

‘Great, an abused house elf.’ She couldn't help but curse her luck.

“What reason are you here elf?”

“D-Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter away from Hogwarts. Bad things will befall Harry Potter at Hogwarts. Dobby tried to make the great Harry Potter not want to return to Hogwarts.” Dobby stuttered out, twisting his ears in his hands viciously.

“What bad things? What did you do to dissuade heir Potter from returning? And who do you belong to?” Augusta demanded. Harry looked out from behind her skirt, watching fascinated as the elf, Dobby, started to punish himself. He had pulled a packet of letters from inside his pillow case and dropped them before he went even crazier.

The elf started bashing his head against a wall, and Augusta sighed when the elf wouldn't stop.

She ejected the elf using the wards and sent Harry on his way with the stack of letters.

“If anything happens this year at Hogwarts I expect to be told immediately, young man.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Harry agreed before going back up to his room.

\-----

Their shared birthday went well, they were able to invite their Slytherin and Hufflepuff friends. The party was lively, with Dowager Longbottom chaperoning, and the others went home that night exhausted.

Harry trudged up to his room, and went through his usual routine getting ready for bed. He was about to draw the covers back when he noticed a large, flat wrapped present on the duvet.

Harry grinned, remembering that his mysterious friend had promised to send a gift for every birthday and Yule until they met.

He enthusiastically ripped the paper off the present, to find an ornate portrait frame within.

The frame was empty at the moment, but the background showed a rather lovely parlor with dark furniture and cream furnishings. Harry set the frame upright in a chair near his bed.

He made to get into bed to read the letter that had been inside the wrapping paper but stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to find the frame now occupied.

“Oh sweetheart.”

Harry stared at the couple in the portrait not really believing what he was seeing.

“Mum, Dad?” He asked with tears in his eyes and in his voice.

Because that's who the portrait was of, Lord Jameson Charlus Potter, and his wife Lady Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans.

“Oh sweetie. It's so good to see you!” Lily was in tears, leaning heavily into her husband as she looked at her baby for the first time in years.

They had been so devastated when they woke up in their portrait, one that they had just had painted, only to be told by Prince Corvus, now king, that they'd been murdered and that the the King didn't know where his betrothed was.

They had had three frames made before their deaths; one for the Storm Isle Palace on King Halvard’s request, he'd wanted his future grandchildrens other grandparents to be included in the Portrait Hall, another in their vault at Gringotts, and the last in their home at Winterhold Citadel.

It was a shame that portraits couldn't testify because James and Lily knew very well that Albus Dumbledore had not been included in their Will as a guardian for their son.  
And while they'd told Corvus that, their testimony wouldn't hold up in court and Hades would have to be seventeen or take up the Lordship to demand their Wills unsealed.

“It's so good to you baby! We've missed you so much!” Lily exclaimed again.

“Uhm h-hi.” Harry greeted them hesitantly.

“I'm guessing those Muggles and Albus haven't taught you anything you need to know?” James asked, pissed that his heir was being neglected so.

Harry nodded before updating him on everything he knew, Dumbledore's visit to his house when he was six, learning about his heritage, teaching himself the stuff about heirs, Professor Snape documenting his abuse and healing him.

He told them about all his friends and his first year, and how he was spending the summer with the Longbottoms.

“Hmmm. Well now that we are with you, I can continue your education.” James stated when Harry had finished.

Harry agreed and quickly skimmed through the letter from his friend.

**Dear Heir Hades Ovidious Jameson Potter,  
Heir Potter, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Peverell, Heir Black,**

**Hello again Hades, it is your anonymous friend, with the promised birthday gift.**

**Happy twelfth birthday!**

**I hope you enjoy the portrait of your parents, I know they were very interesting to talk too. I'm sorry I didn't send the portrait frame to you sooner but I only discovered them myself a few months ago.**

**The frame is rather small, and they were almost hidden in a corner of the Portrait Hall of my home. I have spoken with them myself and they were saddened by their deaths and the fact that we don't know one another.**

**I will rectify that in a few more years. I hope you have a marvelous birthday Hades.**

**Your forever friend.**

It was sweet and Harry giggled as he finished reading it. He put the letter away and bid his parents portraits good night.

\-----

September 1rst arrived much quicker than Harry had anticipated.

The last month of summer had been spent finishing their summer homework, and they'd gone to get their school supplies the day they got their letters. The shopping trip had been a lot quicker than the one in first year with Professor Sprout, it helped that they had the same classes this year as last. They wouldn't be adding electives until their third year and depending on how many they chose they wouldn't have any more free periods in their third years.

Harry would be putting a lot of thought into what electives he wanted, it was a long list to chose from and they could only have as many as four.

There had been a big crowd at Flourish and Blotts but when Madam Longbottom had seen the sign that stated a Mr Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing she steered them away.

“The man's a fraud. We'll owl order your books tonight. And I'll order the proper books for you and not those rags he dares to call his adventures.” Madam Longbottom said with disgust.

Harry had been very thankful for that, because he read Lockhart's books and he had to agree with her. The man was a fraud.

He stopped reading those books when he realized that, and started reading the books she'd ordered for them.

He helped Neville with his spell work when they practiced, the wards around Longbottom Manor not allowing the Ministry to trace their magic.

“Hey Nev? What don't you guys live in your family seat?” Harry had asked one day when it occurred to him that this Manor wasn't their main estate.

“W-with my father indisposed, the wards are on lockdown until I take up the Lordship.” Neville had stuttered out, looking rather sad at the mention of his parents.  
Harry felt rather guilty for bringing it up.

The train ride to Hogwarts was peaceful, all the Hufflepuff and Slytherin friends sitting together. Cedric came by to check on them and to show them his shiny new prefect badge.

\-----

The school year started normally, with Harry spending time with his friends and trying to ignore Granger and Weasley.

Granger was particularly angry with him since both Harry and Draco had outdone her in some classes. Neville had outdone everyone in Herbology much to Professor Sprout’s delight. Draco was still the best in Potions but Harry truly shown in Defense and Charms.

Harry had been walking from the library to the common room when he heard whispering. He cocked his head, trying to focus on what the voice was saying.

¥Kill! Kill!¥

He jumped back from the wall he'd had his ear pressed too and took off running not stopping until he'd run right into Cedric’s arms where he'd been seated in the common room.

“Whoa! Hades? What's wrong?” Cedric exclaimed as he tried to pull Harry's face out of his chest.

Harry sniffled when Cedric finally succeeded, trying to control his tears of fright.

“I-I heard this voice in the corridor! I-it was saying ‘kill! kill!’ in this really creepy voice!” Harry started crying again, something about that voice had terrified him.

Cedric frowned and did his best to comfort Harry, when he was mostly calm he passed him over to Susan and Hannah to be looked after.

He then went to Professor Sprout’s office, knowing her office hours were still open. He knocked on her door and entered when bid.

“Professor, I just wanted to tell you that Hades ran into the common room in tears a few minutes ago.”

Sprout sighed, “Is it Granger and Weasley again?”

“No, ma'am,” Cedric shook his head, “he said he heard a creepy voice in a corridor saying kill. It terrified him apparently.”

Sprout was flummoxed, it was probably a prank but that didn't mean it wasn't serious. Hades was only a second year.

“I'll look into it, Prefect Diggory. Now off you go.” Cedric nodded and left.

\-----

Harry and all his friends were in the library working on their homework when Daphne came back to their table in a huff.

“I heard the Know-it-all and the Weasel talking about something. They were talking about a chamber and ‘figuring it out’ whatever that means.” She rolled her eyes.

“Chamber?” Harry asked.

“Oh I know!” Draco exclaimed. “About fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and a Muggleborn was killed. The school threatened to close, when the culprit was caught.” Draco finished smug that he knew something the others didn't.

“How did you know that? And who was the culprit?” Blaise asked.

“My father told me. And it was Hagrid.”

“Hagrid? But isn't he really nice?” Susan asked.

The others shrugged having not spent anytime with the man, he intimidated Harry with his size so Harry didn't go near him.

There was a thump and when Daphne went to investigate she came back laughing.

“Know-it-all and Weasel were eavesdropping.”

“Have you noticed Grangers grades have dropped again, Professor McGonagall gave her detention for not paying attention in class.” Pansy gossiped.

They all giggled while Draco exclaimed about the rudeness and stupidity of blood traitors and Muggleborns.

\-----

A month later, Mrs Norris was found petrified on the second floor corridor, with blood on the walls spelling out, ‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir ….. beware.’

Harry was suitably frightened and went to talk to his teacher.

“Professor Snape, can I talk to you?” Harry asked after their potions lesson, having sent his friends ahead of him.

“Yes Mr Potter?” Severus asked curious as to why the child would want to talk to him.

“U-uhm I-I…..” Harry trailed off and instead stuck his hand out willing his Slytherin heirship ring to appear.

Severus raised his eyebrow not understanding.

“I-I'm the heir of Slytherin.” Severus’s eyes widened. “But I swear sir, I didn't hurt Mrs Norris! I would never hurt her…” Harry trailed off as he started sobbing, afraid he'd be expelled.

“Shh it's alright.” Severus wrapped his arms around the sobbing child, who threw himself into his embrace. “I believe you.”

It took Harry ten minutes to calm down. Severus cleaned up his face with a handkerchief before sitting him down.

“I believe you Mr Potter. But others may not so it is best you don't tell anyone. And stay with your friends, never walk by yourself.” Harry nodded before Severus escorted him to his common room.

\-----

Yule came and went with Harry staying at Hogwarts, not wanting to intrude on the Longbottoms Yule celebration. He got another gift from his mysterious friend, a pendant this time, it was a rather plain emerald that had been cut into a teardrop. It was held in a silver cage on a silver chain. The letter said it was a protection amulet and asked him to wear it always.

Three more attacks happened, all of the students were Muggleborns and were all petrified on the second floor corridor.

Harry found it rather suspicious that Granger and Weasley talked loudly about the chamber every time he came near them. They did it once near Professor Sprout who took them to the headmaster to be questioned about the attacks.

Nothing came of it, but they acted more stealthily when talking about it.

Harry and his group always travelled in pairs and stayed well away from the second floor. Harry had heard the voice a few times more and always told Cedric when ever he did.

Granger was the last of the attacks to happen and none of the students were very sad to see her gone.

The school year was drawing to a close when another attack happened. The writing on the wall this time said ‘Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.’

All the students were sent to their common rooms and a head count was taken.

That's when they discovered Ginerva Weasley was missing.

Severus sneered at the panicking teachers, they weren't doing anything and a student was in danger.

“It's alright. Let's contact Mr and Mrs Weasley to let them know their daughter has been taken.” Dumbledore said over the din.

“And what good will that do for my lion? We don't know where she is!” Minerva exclaimed looking like she was going to jump the headmaster.

“Gilderoy said he knows where the chamber is.” Severus drawled, and everyone turned their attention to Lockhart who had been trying to edge out of the room.

“Oh well I….” Lockhart trailed off, his hands up as if to fend them off.

“That's marvelous then. We'll leave you Miss Weasley's rescue to you.” Dumbledore said happily before he left, whistling a tune.

Lockhart slipped out as well as the other teachers stared after Albus aghast.

“Is he really leaving her rescue to one man?” Charity Burbage exclaimed.

Severus sighed before he made his way to the floo. He floo called Madam Bones and the Aurors, telling them that they had an emergency and that a student had been kidnapped.

Amelia and a team of Aurors were quick to arrive.

“What do we know?” She immediately asked as she strode into the room.

Severus filled her in on the attacks and the messages and that Ginerva Weasley was missing.

“And why weren't we informed about this? At the onset? And where is Albus?” Amelia asked, she was wondering why her niece hadn't told her. Now that she thought about it Susan's letters had been sparse this year.

‘Was someone screening her mail?’

It would make sense why none of the parents were informed.

“We told Albus to call in someone but he refused. And I believe he's up in his office talking to the Weasley parents.” Minerva answered vexed at Albus.

Amelia just shook her head, she'd deal with Albus later.

“Does anybody know where the entrance is? And one of you go and call for a curse breaking team.” She ordered one of her men.

“Albus knows. The chamber was opened once when I was in school.” Minerva answered.

“Someone go get him.”

Flitwick took off for Albus’ office, bringing him and the Weasley parents down to the Great Hall where the others were.

“Now Albus where is the entrance to this chamber?” Amelia asked not beating around the bush.

Dumbledore visibly floundered, having not expected for the Aurors to be there.

“It's in the second floor bathroom.” He finally gritted out. His plans were going up in smoke. The Potter boy had shown no interest to looking for the chamber no matter how much he'd pushed Granger and Weasley to get him interested.

“I think the King needs to be informed of this.” Amelia declared.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, no that would not do. He couldn't let the king in here and mettle with his domain.

An Auror left to alert the King amidst Dumbledore's heavy denial about the king needing to be involved.

King Corvus Emrys-Pendragon arrived under heavy guard at roughly the same time as the curse breaking team. Severus and Amelia informed him and the others of the situation.

“You mean to tell Us that some monster is in the school harming the children and the proper authorities weren't notified?” Corvus was not pleased, his betrothed was supposed to be safe here.

Everyone cringed under the King’s ire.

“Let me show everyone where the entrance is.” Dumbledore said rather meekly.

Corvus settled his glare onto Dumbledore, “You should do so, Master Dumbledore. We are not best pleased with you at all, and you are skating on thin ice regarding your head mastership.”

Dumbledore bowed his head mock meekly, while he seethed on the inside.

‘How dare this child threaten him!’

They followed Dumbledore to the second floor, where he directed the curse breakers to the girls bathroom.

“We shall be ordering a complete overhaul of the wards after this. This should not have happened.” Corvus stated as he watched the curse breakers check the bathroom over.

“It's here your Majesty. At this sink, but it's password protected. In a language we don't recognize.” The head curse breaker announced.

They argued back and forth on what to do, since how to open the chamber wasn't forthcoming. Severus stayed quiet, pondering something.

“I have an idea.” He said, everyone falling quiet to listen. Severus turned until he was speaking to the King, “I know of someone who may be able to help us. I know this student is innocent, he came to me in tears because he thought he would get in trouble for being related to this situation. I would ask that his identity not be compromised.”

Corvus pondered what he could mean by ‘related to the situation.’ But he held his tongue and agreed.

“The child's identity will not pass Our lips and not through the lips of anybody present. Under Our authority, so mote it be.”

The others shivered as they felt the magic fall over them, tying them to the King’s word.

Severus left and arrived back ten minutes later with a green eyed shadow.

Corvus’ breath caught in his throat as he was gifted with his first image of his betrothed in over ten years. He was so adorable and just as lovely as he remembered. And much too short for his age.

“Your Majesty, may I introduce Heir Hades Ovidious Jameson Potter, heir Potter, heir Gryffindor, heir Peverell and ….. heir Slytherin.” Severus finished ignoring the gasps for those around him as he gently guided Hades from out behind him.

Harry gave a proper bow, not raising his eyes to look at the King.

Corvus got down on one knee and gently raised the child's head with a finger under his chin.

“It's nice to see you again Hades.” Corvus whispered to the nervous child. “It's nice to know that you are heir to three of my Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses since I don't think the late Dark Lord would have made a good advisor.”

Harry's eyes widened at the King's words.

Corvus smiled at his surprise before standing.

“I'm guessing that Heir Potter also being the true Heir Slytherin is what you meant Lord Prince?” Amelia asked.

“Yes Madam Bones. It is also my belief that Hades may be able to open the entrance.” Severus looked down at Harry.

Harry nodded before approaching the sink the others were clustered around. He searched the sink before noticing the snake carving on the spigot. He focused on the snake and hissed out ¥open.¥

Harry and the others had come to the conclusion that Harry was a Parselmouth, and that he was hearing a snake speaking since the others couldn't understand the hissing noises when they were with Harry and he heard the voice.

The sink suddenly moved and sunk into the floor causing Harry to jump back.

The curse breakers jumped down the pipe swiftly, leaving the Aurors to follow.

Harry stayed back with his professor, clinging lightly to his robes. Severus sighed at Hades’ terror induced shivering, and swept him up into his arms and onto his hip. The child was just small enough to where he could lift him.

Harry snuggled into his teacher's arms, knowing he was acting too young for his age but he didn't care. He was scared and he wasn't about to say no to free comfort.

Corvus was slightly envious of Lord Prince, he'd rather be the one comforting his betrothed.

But no, he'd resolved himself to not tell Hades until he was fifteen and he'd stick by his decision.

A voice called back up the pipe, “There's another door, we need heir Potter to come open it.”

Harry clung tighter to his teacher, not wanting to go down the pipe.

Severus sighed before he jumped down with Hades in his arms. He carried the child all the way to the door, let him open it then walked them back to the pipe. He used a spell to levitate them back up the pipe.

Harry shivered in relief, glad to be out of that small space.

They waited there in the girls bathroom for twenty minutes before a dog patronus floated up out of the floor.

“All clear. We're going to need a medic.”

Everyone made their way down the pipe as Dumbledore sent a patronus to Poppy.  
Severus walked next to the King with Hades in his arms, to find a massive chamber on the other side of the door Harry had opened.

Inside was all the curse breakers and Aurors uninjured next to a very dead 60 foot basilisk and a catatonic Ginny Weasley.

Some of the Aurors were exploring the space, and exploring the rooms behind Salazar Slytherin’s statue.

“The girl needs immediate medical attention, the spirit that was possessing that book,” Amelia said while gesturing to a black spot of the ground where they had set the book on fire at, “had been possessing her and forcing her to do the things around the school. There are rooms behind the statue.” She waved her hand behind her to the statue.

Pomfrey arrived and immediately began checking Ginny.

“This girl is beyond my aid, she needs St. Mungos.” Poppy said to Amelia. She nodded and sent some of her Aurors off with the child.

“Whatever is in the rooms behind the statue belongs to Hades, so call your men out Madam Bones.” Corvus ordered, Amelia immediately said order calling her men back to her.

“We would like for whatever that thing,” Corvus gestured to the black mark on the floor, “to be investigated to the best of your abilities, bring the Unspeakables in if you need too.” He ordered the curse breakers, who nodded.

“And We want Hogwarts wards to be investigated and completely revamped. Gringotts will receive compensation of course.” He refused to allow Hades back into a school where Basilisks roamed freely.

“Yes your Majesty.” The head curse breaker bowed deeply.

They all made their way out of the chamber and Harry sealed the doors behind them. Maybe he'd come back later with his friends to see what was behind the statue but for now he was perfectly alright with never stepping foot on the second floor again.

\-----

The year ended slightly early and with shadow of grief hanging around the school.

Ginny Weasley had died in St. Mungos due to complications and all the Weasley children had been pulled from school.

It was announced at the leaving feast, which was a week earlier than usual as the warding specialist would be coming tomorrow to redo the wards.

Harry wasn't really happy that he had to spend even more time at the Dursleys. Neville and Augusta had extend the invitation to stay with them again and Harry had accepted.

The train ride back was quiet, Harry chatting with Draco and his friends. Granger didn't make an appearance this time, making Harry think that Weasley had been the instigator of most of their bullying of him.

They got off the train when it arrived at King’s Cross Station, and were greeted by their parents.

Harry hadn't been introduced to his friends parents last year but this year they seemed all gung ho about it.

“Here Harry let me introduce you to my parents.” Draco exclaimed after pulling Harry over to an attractive blonde couple.

“Mother, Father this is Heir Hades Ovidious Jameson Potter, Heir Potter, heir Gryffindor, heir Peverell, and heir Slytherin.” Draco finished proudly.

“Hades, this is my Father Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. And this is my Mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy née Black.” He announced proudly. Draco had introduced Harry first as protocol dictated, even though he was still just an heir he still outranked the Malfoy parents. And since Draco already knew him he was the one to introduce him even though usually an heir couldn't introduce someone who outranked them to a Lord.

Lord Malfoy looked surprise at Harry's newest title before his face went neutral again. Lord and Lady bowed and curtsied to Harry who nodded back serenely.

Susan dragged him off after he said his goodbyes with Draco, to introduce him to hers and Hannah's parents. Or Susan's Aunt as it was.

“Hello Heir Potter. It's nice to officially meet you, and in better circumstances.” Madam Bones said. The house of Bones was a matriarchal family, with it being a Ladyship and not a Lordship, and was also a Most Ancient and Noble House.

Hannah's parents were of the Noble House of Abbot, but they weren't the Lord or Lady, being the cousins of the main branch of the family.

Blaise wasn't able to introduce his mother as she swept them out of the station as soon as she spotted him. He shouted goodbye as he was dragged into a floo.

Theo didn't introduce his grandfather since he was a big supporter of the Dark Lord, and didn't want him to know he was friends with Harry. The same happened with Pansy’s parents, though Daphne was more than happy to introduce her parents as the Greengrass’s were staunch supporters of the King.

With everybody gone, the Longbottoms escorted Harry out to the muggle side of the station.

“Harry? Do your guardians know that school was let out early?” Neville asked. Harry had started asking Neville and Draco to start calling him by his nickname, Nev had been happy while Draco had refused, stating that an heir to such Prestigious Houses shouldn't have such a muggle nickname.

“Didn't all the muggle parents get a letter home?” Harry asked biting his lip. He didn't like the idea of having to make his way to Privet Drive on his own.

Augusta hummed before speaking, “I'll side-along apparate us there boys. Don't worry Hades, I won't leave you here when it's obvious your guardians aren't here.” She gave him a slightly stern look which made him blush with a grateful smile.

She extended her arm to them, and they both grabbed on to it. Harry held his breath, and faltered when they arrived, his feet slamming into the ground.

They were a block from Number 4, in an out of the way alley. The group walked in silence to the house only to arrive to an empty driveway.

Harry walked up to the door and knocked, then looked into the window when there was no answer.

“The Dursleys are on vacation.” A voice called out. Harry turned to see one of the neighbors leaning over their fence.

“Do you know how long they've been gone? Or when they'll be back?” Harry asked as he moved back over to Neville and Augusta who were standing on the walkway.

“Been gone for a week. Don't know when they'll be back.”

Harry nodded and thanked the man before turning to Augusta.

“If you think I'm leaving you here alone, you've got another thing coming, young man.” She said sternly. Harry just smiled before wrapping his arm around hers when she offered it.

‘It looks like I won't be staying with the Dursleys anymore.’


	5. Third Year At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys!  
> New chapter!   
> Leave love!

Chapter Five  
Third Year At Hogwarts

  
Corvus was happy when the ward masters informed him they were done revamping Hogwarts wards. But he was appalled at the state the school had been in.

  
The specialists had had to scour the school to find the warding chamber, after Dumbledore claimed to not know where it was. That had put him under a lot of scrutiny, the headmaster hadn't been renewing the wards at all. It was no wonder such a dangerous creature could come into the school.

  
And he'd just now been informed that a troll had ‘wandered’ into the school during Hades’ first year and that a student had been injured.

  
Why was he just now hearing about this?

  
Corvus was not pleased with the diagnosis of Hogwart’s wards that had crossed his desk.

  
Quite a few of the wards were just gone completely, and others were so faded they were on the verge of collapsing.

  
That wasn't even including all the curses, jinxes, hexes, and add ons that were on the school.

  
He'd called the curse breaking team back in, and had let them go wild in the school cleaning up all the curses.

  
The stair cases no longer moved, saying it was a quirk of the castle had been wrong, someone had cursed the stairs to try and make others fall to their deaths.

  
Numerous classrooms were cleaned out and the school looked brand new, the stone closer to white than grey now.

  
Corvus was this close to just firing Dumbledore, the old fool was clearly incompetent.

  
And with the discovery of the Potters portrait, he was a liar as well. And the curse breaking team with the help of the Unspeakables hadn't been able to really identify what the cursed item was that drained the young Weasley girl of her life force. They had ideas but since the item had been destroyed completely with cursed fire they couldn't confirm anything.

  
He would have to just see how everything played out while trying to keep Hades safe from afar.

  
With the escape of Sirius Black though he was going to have to take a closer hand with things.

  
He didn't think Black would harm Harry, especially since Harry was his heir, but he didn't want anyone hurt by the man.

  
Fudge wanted the Dementors out looking for Black but Corvus refused to let those creatures out in the world with no supervision.

  
Dumbledore and Fudge had proposed before the Wizengamot, having the Dementors guard Hogwarts, since with the new wards they wouldn't be able to enter.

  
Corvus only agreed because it meant more protection for Hades.

  
\------

  
Harry had a wonderful summer at the Longbottoms.

  
Up until his godfather, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.

  
Augusta was worried he'd come and hurt Harry. But Harry wasn't worried, the man had been put in jail for killing a friend, not for anything to do with Harry. Not that Harry really wanted anything to do with the man but he didn't think Sirius Black wanted to hurt him.

  
Their shopping trip to Diagon Alley was short and quick, Augusta not wanting Harry outside in public for too long.

  
September 1rst arrived, and with it the students were off to Hogwarts on the express.

  
“Did you have a nice summer, Hades?” Daphne asked from her seat across from Harry. She was reading a copy of Witch Weekly with Pansy, Susan and Hannah and Blaise was next to them trying to ignore their twittering.

  
Harry was seated by the window, the farthest away from the door, with Draco, then Neville next to him, with Theo closest to the door.

  
Their compartment had already been taken by an sleeping older gentleman who Harry guessed was a teacher, and Draco had refused to give up their compartment so they'd asked Cedric to enlarge the compartment for them so they'd all fit.

  
“I had a very nice summer, thank you for asking Daphne. I got to spend the whole summer with Neville and Madam Longbottom at Longbottom Manor.” Harry answered with a serene smile. Harry and his friends were all showing signs of starting to growing up.

  
Harry was losing what little baby fat he'd had, and he'd started growing his hair out, which was helping contain the wildness of it. He'd gotten a little taller, but he was still the shortest boy in their group.

  
“I'm glad you didn't have to go back to those disgusting Muggles, cousin.” Draco said, draping his arm over Harry's shoulder.

  
“What classes did you decide on again, Hades?” Susan asked looking over her school list.

  
“Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Spell Weaving, and Healing.” Harry answered. The education in Albion and Ierne had been given a major overhaul by King Corvus. There were now eleven electives students could chose, and they could choose at most four. Harry had gone for the full four since he felt he could handle the workload.

  
“That sounds like you, Hades. We'll have healing together though. I picked Dark Arts, Magical Law, and Finance. I'll be taking up the family businesses after my father so I'll need to be well versed in those areas.” Draco boasted.

  
“I'll have Healing with you.” Hannah, Daphne and Neville called out at the same time. They looked at each other and broke down laughing.

  
Harry giggled softly at his friends antics before suggesting, “Why don't you guys tell us your classes one at a time?” He looked to Daphne first who was directly across from him.

  
“I'm taking Healing, the Dark Arts, Spell Weaving, and Ancient Runes.” She said with pride before turning to Pansy, who was beside her.

  
“I chose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, the Dark Arts, and Divination.” Pansy finished with her nose in the air.

  
“Divination? But that's such a throw away class!” Draco protested.

  
“Hush, Draco Malfoy! If I want to take that class I will!” Pansy screeched back at him causing the others to flinch from her voice.

  
Harry looked to their teacher with concern, afraid they'd woken him.

  
“You guys please.” Harry interjected before Draco could yelled back at her. Draco immediately deflated at Harry's soft spoken words and pleading expression.

  
Pansy humphed but subsided.

  
“I'm taking Finances, Magical Law, Warding and Arithmancy.” Susan spoke into the slightly awkward silence.

  
“I chose Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes.” Hannah said quietly, before turning to Blaise who was the only boy beside their teacher sitting on that side of the compartment.

  
“I'm taking Warding, Magical Law, Ancient Runes, and the Dark Arts.” Blaise said amused by Draco’s whipped actions when it came to Harry. Draco was the perfect gentleman concerning his slightly younger cousin, enough that the others were taking bets among themselves on when Draco would confess.

  
“Magical Archiving and Library Studies, Magical Law, the Dark Arts, and Finances.” Theo said from behind his book, having mostly lost interest in the conversation.

  
They all turned to Neville, who blushed under the scrutiny.

  
He stuttered from the attention, not able to get what he wanted to say out.

  
“Neville was offered and accepted a Herbology Apprenticeship under Professor Sprout.” Harry spoke up, to save Neville from further embarrassment. Neville smiled at Harry gratefully.

  
The others congratulated him, happy for their friend.

  
“Yeah, the apprenticeship will be taking up most of my time so I could only pick one elective. So I decided to do Healing, since it goes hand in hand with Herbology. I just need to keep my grade in Potions at an Exceeding Expectations and everything else at an Acceptable.” Neville explained.

  
“You'll be able to do it, Nev.” Harry assured his friend, “It's nice knowing that I'll have friends in all of my classes.”

  
The others agreed and just as they started to talk about their classes the train jerked and slowed down.

  
“What's that?” Harry whispered as the lights suddenly flickered out. He scrunched himself into Draco's side as the temperature suddenly dropped.

  
Harry stared at his breath as it fogged in front of him.

  
The train jerked again, and Daphne shook awake their teacher as a dark shape appeared outside their door.

  
“Sir! Sir!” The man jerked awake, and stood quickly and put himself between them and the door.

  
A skeletal hand opened the door, and the temperature turned even more frigid as the reaper looking creature floated farther into the room.

  
Harry gulped and slipped down to the floor as his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore.

  
“Expecto Patronum!”

  
A white shield exploded out of the teacher’s wand and drove the creature out of the compartment, slamming it against the wall of the train before it flew out the door of the train.

  
Harry's vision grayed out a little, and he struggled to breath. Draco kneeled down beside him, and pulled him into a hug. The others all collapsed onto the seats, trying to control their own breathing and not panic.

  
“Here. Chocolate will help.” The teacher handed out chocolate before excusing himself.

  
Cedric ran into the room after their teacher left, and kneeled down next to Harry and Draco.

  
“I saw the Dementor leave your compartment! Is everyone alright?” Cedric asked as he helped Harry back up to the seat.

  
Draco had Harry eat the chocolate, before he answered Cedric, “Yeah the Dementor came in here. The Professor drove it away though.”

  
Cedric nodded and turned his attention to the others to check on them.

  
Their Professor came back just as the lights flickered back on and the train jerked forward.

  
“The Dementors are gone. How is everyone?” He asked as he sat back down.

  
“They're all fine, sir. I'm gonna go back to the Prefect Carriage, okay?” Cedric directed the question to a lethargic looking Harry.

  
Harry nodded before setting his head back onto Draco's shoulder.

  
Cedric left and the others turned to their teacher to distract themselves from what had just happened.

  
“Who are you, sir?” Hannah asked politely.

  
“My name is Remus Lupin. I'll be your Defense teacher this year.” The newly named Professor Lupin said.

  
“Hello Professor. Let me introduce everyone.” Daphne started, “This is heir Hades Ovidious Potter, heir Potter, heir Gryffindor, heir Peverell, heir Slytherin.” She gestured to Harry who nodded his head at the stunned Professor.

  
“Next to him is heir Draco Malfoy, heir Malfoy. Over there is heir Neville Longbottom, heir Longbottom. Next to you is heiress Susan Bones, Heiress Bones.” They all gave their new teacher a nod in greeting.

  
“And then their is myself Daphne Greengrass, scion of the House of Greengrass. Next is heir Blaise Zabini, heir Zabini. Then heir Theodore Nott, heir Nott; and finally Pansy Greengrass, scion of the house Parkinson and Hannah Abbot, scion of the house Abbot.” Daphne finished.

  
Remus sat rather stunned. He hadn't expected to meet Hades right off, and he was surprised at the group Hades had surrounded himself with. Quite a few Slytherins and Hufflepuff's forming a rather strange friendship.

  
The train ride was rather tense and awkward after that, Remus not really knowing what to say and the students not comfortable talking frankly amongst themselves with Lupin there.

  
\----

  
The school year started with a bang with the Dementor attack on the train.

  
Harry tried to not pay attention to all the attention it brought him and instead focused on his new classes which he absolutely loved. He had friends in each class and he felt that the choices he'd made were the best for him.

  
Granger and the Weasel tried to give him shit for fainting near the Dementors but Harry didn't let their bullying bother him especially since he knows he didn't faint. He may have had a slight panic attack but he didn't faint.

  
School was quiet other than that.

  
They had Wizarding Sex Education this year though, and it was taught on the first Saturday of the year.

  
It was separated by gender and they were taught by a teacher from the Ministry, who looked really bored the whole time.

  
For the most part the class was how Harry expected it to be until they got to the part about male pregnancy.

  
“For those of you who are more attracted to their own gender you will need to take the same precautions young women who are sexually active must take. I will be teaching you all some contraceptive spells for both you and your partners. It's unlikely that any of you are capable of getting pregnant before your seventeenth birthday but all precautions should be taken.” The Ministry teacher went on to explain the spells and the potions that would help with conception but he said those potions weren't available to anyone underage.

  
Harry dutifully learned the spells. Even if he wasn't completely sure he was attracted to his own gender. He hadn't really put much thought into it besides some passing ones.

  
School fell into a routine that Harry enjoyed.

  
Classes were fun, since Harry had a friend in each class.

  
Harry had recently been introduced to another Ravenclaw by Theo.

  
One Luna Lovegood, the oddball of Ravenclaw.

  
Theo had apparently caught some of the older Ravenclaw girls bullying her and had come to her rescue.

  
The second year soon became a permanent member of their group.

  
Around Samhain rumors started to circulate that Sirius Black had been sighted near Hogsmeade.

  
“I'll have to tell Gran, Harry. You know she wants to be alerted to anything happening.” Neville said at lunch when the rumors had made their rounds around the school.

  
Harry sighed but agreed, knowing Madam Longbottom would be angry if she wasn't informed. The Daily Prophet might print something but it would be better if she heard it from them first.

  
\-----

  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why the fuck did the Mutt have to come here?!” Albus Dumbledore swore as he paced quickly around his office.

  
Sirius Black had made an unwelcome appearance last night in the Gryffindor dorms.

  
Not the Hufflepuff dorms, the Gryffindor ones.

  
Which meant that Black somehow knew that Peter was hiding out with the Weasley boy.

  
But how?

  
“FUCK!! Why does this have to happen now?”

  
When scrutiny from the Crown was at an all time high?

  
“I can't let him get Peter. It'll ruin everything! He'll get custody of the boy and then it'll be discovered that the Potter Wills were never read and….” Albus trailed of as he muttered to himself, trying to figure out his plan of action.

  
‘That's it. I'll take Pettigrew and put him in a safe house! And I'll talk to Cornelious about having a Kiss on sight be ordered for Black.’

  
Albus moved quickly after deciding his plan of action, moving over to the fireplace to make some floo calls.

  
\-----

  
“Hey guys. Something weird happened in Divination today.” Pansy said slowly as she sat down besides the others in their usual spot in the library.

  
“I still don't know why you took that class. Trelawney is a hack and everyone knows it.” Draco said pompously.

  
This set Pansy off into a screaming fit and the only reason Madam Pince didn't kick them out of the library was Cedric's quick thinking to throw up a silencing spell.

  
Once the argument had quieted down to a simmer did Harry feel comfortable prompting Pansy again.

  
“So what happened Pansy?” He asked.

  
“Oh Trelawney seized up just as the last of us were about to leave. She started speaking in this really deep, scary voice. All I got to hear was ‘It will happen tonight.’ But then Professor Dumbledore appeared and ushered us along.” Pansy explained.

  
“Dumbledore? Why was he there?” Blaise asked.

  
Pansy just shrugged, she hadn't waited around to see.

  
“Well I think this just proves that Trelawney is crazy. Or some sort of drug addict.” Draco said imperiously.

  
The others giggled at his antics before returning to their homework.

  
\-----

  
“I don't want to watch it Draco!” Harry exclaimed plaintively as their group of friends followed a grinning Draco down to games keepers hut.

  
Hannah had been attacked by the hippogriff, Buckbeak, in her Care of Magical Creatures class. Her parents had been furious and had demanded the creature be put down.

  
The Board of Governors had agreed.

  
It hadn't helped that the hippogriff hadn't even been the creature they had been studying. The gamekeeper, Hagrid, the one Harry was wary of because of his size, had let the hippogriff out to graze. It had wandered over to the students and had attacked them when they didn't realize they needed to do anything special to greet the hippogriff. Professor Grubbly-Plank had been furious and was demanding that Hagrid be fired.

  
“Come on Draco! I don't want to watch!” Harry exclaimed plaintively at Draco who had hid himself behind a rock. He wasn't hidden very well since the others weren't making any move to hide.

  
“Come on Hades! You don't have to actually watch. I'm more excited for that oaf to be sacked.” Draco said excitedly, as gleaming fire in his eyes.

  
Harry huffed at his friend before turning to his gathered friends, “Will you tell me when it's over with?”

  
The others nodded, though Neville, Hannah and Susan joined him in his staunch refusal to watch an animal be executed.

  
Not that Harry didn't think it should happen. He understood perfectly well that if Professor Grubbly-Plank hadn't been there then Hannah and some of the other students in their year would be dead. As it was Hannah had been slashed viciously across her arms and chest, which Madam Pomfrey had warned would most likely scar.

  
Even now Hannah was leaning against Susan, still a little lethargic from her fast healing in the Healing Wing.

  
Harry flinched when a distinctive thunk sounded out through the air.

  
“Is it done?” Harry shakily asked Blaise, who had opted to watch.

  
“Yeah it's done. Not much to see actually except some blood spray.” Blaise said nonchalantly, not really paying much attention to who he was talking too.

  
Harry immediately paled at the thought of blood and swayed where he stood.

  
“Blaise! You can't just say that to Harry!” Susan exclaimed as she moved to support Harry who now looked like he might puke.

  
“He'll be fine. Draco will take care of him. Draco?” Blaise turned around to find Draco moved from his stop hiding behind the rock.

  
“What is it Draco?” Pansy asked. Her and Daphne were closer to Draco, who had moved around the rock and farther down the hill.

  
“Look! It's Professor Lupin!” Draco called over his shoulder, one hand raised to point down the hill.

  
Sure enough, in the distance the form of their Defence Professor could be seen making his way to the Whomping Willow. He seemed to cast a spell at the Willow, causing it to freeze, before disappearing among its roots.

  
“What's he doing?” Theo asked, speaking up for the first time. Only he was there to represent Ravenclaw in their group, Luna still having class at this time.

  
“I don't know. But I'm going to find out.” With that declaration Draco took off at a run down the hill towards the Whomping Willow.

  
“But Draco?!” Harry called out. He didn't want to stay out after curfew and get in trouble. Especially since his godfather had broken into Hogwarts. Harry wasn't really scared but he still didn't think they should be out on the grounds without Cedric or another older student.

  
The other Slytherins looked at each other before shrugging and taking off after Draco. Theo followed, leaving the Hufflepuff's by themselves.

  
“S-should we follow them?” Neville asked nervously.

  
“Yes, yes we should.” Susan said with conviction before she grabbed Harry's and Hannah's elbows to pull them along.

  
They didn't run like the others but they still caught up with them at the Willow, since they didn't know how to get past it.

  
“Any ideas?” Blaise asked.

  
Draco was visibly fuming since an answer wasn't forthcoming to him.

  
When the others arrived Harry moved over to his cousin and burrowed himself into Draco's side.

  
“Can we go back Draco? It's nearing dinner time.” Harry asked quietly, looking up at Draco through his eyelashes.

  
Draco gulped, “We-well I-I…”

  
“Some sort of stunning spell should work shouldn't it?” Theo said, cutting off Draco.

  
Blaise moved forward and shot a stunning spell at the violent tree. It only had a mild effect on the tree, only freezing for a moment before going back to thrashing violently.

  
“It froze for a whole minute when Professor Lupin hit it. Maybe it has to be done in a certain spot?” Daphne asked.

  
“Or we could all shoot a bunch of spells at it at the same time, it might work?” Susan said, “And then we could make a run for the roots.”

  
“But we don't know where we're going at the roots? Is there, like, a secret tunnel or something?” Pansy asked the obvious question.

  
“It looks like there is a knot on the tree. And there is a particularly dark spot around some of the roots. That could be tunnel?” Harry said quietly for Draco's chest.

  
“We'll aim for that knot then. On three and then run?” Susan said, pulling her wand from her pocket.

  
“Do you want to come Hannah? You could go back up to the dorms until dinner.” Neville said, worried about how pale she looked.

  
“Yeah, I think I'll do that. Should I send a teacher if you guys miss dinner?” Hannah asked softly, she really wasn't up for any adventures at the moment.

  
“Of course not. Then we would get in trouble!” Blaise exclaimed.

  
“It'll be fine, Hannah.” Susan was quick to intervene so she wouldn't feel bad because Blaise had yelled. “We'll probably get caught by Professor Lupin anyway. We'll see you later okay?”

  
Hannah nodded before moving off.

  
“Okay. So how are we doing this? Not all of us can go at once.” Daphne asked.

  
“Let's go in pairs then. Me and Daphne. Theo and Pansy. Draco and Hades. Then Neville and Susan. Does that sound good?” Blaise said, taking charge.

  
The others nodded before Blaise and Daphne got ready.

  
“Okay on three, shoot stunning spells at the knot on the tree. One..two..three!”

  
The others all shot out their spells, almost all of them hitting their target. The Whomping Willow shivered before freezing up. Blaise and Daphne quickly took off, sprinting to the roots of the tree.

  
They arrived without mishap.

  
“We were right! There is a secret tunnel. Just repeat it again to get over here.” Daphne called out as the Willow started to move again.

  
They repeated the process until they were all inside the small tunnel. Blaise led the way, crouched over since the ceiling was so low.

  
The tunnel eventually leveled out until they could all stand up straight except for Blaise and Theo who were both the tallest of their group.

  
“Hey look. There's some light. It's a door!” Theo exclaimed into the dark. They hadn't lit their wands for fear of being outside the school wards and getting a warning from the Ministry.

  
Theo opened the door and they all tumbled out into a decrepit room.

  
“Oh yuck! Where are we?” Pansy asked disgusted.

  
The room they had stepped into had definitely seen better days. All of the furniture was broken in some way and layered with dirt and grime. Deep gouges scoured the walls in several places, looking almost like they had been done with human fingernails.

  
“Wait. Are we in the Shrieking Shack?” Susan asked horrified.

  
“We must be.” Blaise was cut off by a noise.

  
Something had creaked upstairs.

  
“What's that?” Harry asked, scared.

  
“I don't know but let's go investigate!” Draco exclaimed quietly before taking off towards the rather rickety looking stairs.

  
“What? No! Draco!” Harry moved off after him, the others following.

  
They made their way slowly up the stairs, cringing every time they creaked.

  
They arrived at the top of the stairs to find only one closed door.

  
“You do realize it's probably Professor Lupin right?” Daphne whispered as another sound drifted from under the door.

  
A moan.

  
“That didn't sound like a ‘I'm in pain moan.’” Blaise stated the obvious.

  
“Maybe Lupin is having an illicit affair with someone.” Draco said snidely.

  
“Then we should leave them alone! This is obviously a private moment!” Harry exclaimed, his face bright red.

  
Draco didn't much care if it was private and raised his foot and kicked the door open. The door slammed against the wall and sprung back at them but Draco caught it before it could smack him in the face.

  
Harry was surprised to see the back of their professor pining another man against the wall, trying to eat each other's faces. At least that's what it looked like.

  
The couple sprang apart, Lupin wrenching around with his wand raised. His aim faltered when he saw who was at the door.

  
“Harry? What are you doing here?” Remus asked incredulously.

  
“Harry? Is that Hades?” A scratchy voice asked from behind Remus’ back.

  
Remus sighed before moving out of the way.

  
Pansy gasped, “You're Sirius Black!”

  
The man before them was very thin and dirty. He also looked slightly deranged but not all that dangerous. Like he needed a good meal truthfully.

  
The others all cringed back, pulling Harry behind them.

  
“Please! I would never hurt my own heir!” Sirius exclaimed in earnest, one hand raising as if in supplication.

  
“Heir? Heir to the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black?” Draco asked incredulously.

  
“We'll I'm still technically the heir since I haven't had much of a chance to claim my Lordship. Being on the run and all.” Sirius said with a faint smile.

  
Harry stared with wide eyes.

  
‘Black? So my friend knew this whole time? That crest on my blanket is the Black coat of arms.’

  
“I'm your heir? I-I mean I know you're my godfather as well…” Harry's voice trailed off into an unsure whisper.

  
“That would make sense as to why you don't have the heir ring. Either of you.” Susan said diplomatically, eyeing both Harry's and Sirius’ hands.

  
“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, “Look kids I know you don't have any reason to believe me but I didn't kill Pettigrew. Why would I? He was my friend!”

  
The others all stared at him distrustfully.

  
Remus sighed before commenting, “I believed it too though I had my fair share of doubt since I was Peter’s friend as well. But think about this kids. Sirius never received a formal trial. Not even before the Wizengamot and definitely not before the Lord's Tribunal which as an heir of an Utmost Ancient and Noble House he should have!”

  
“Just, just think about it kids. If I had received a trial then Veritaserum would have been mandatory. I would have walked free as I didn't kill Peter! But if I had then I would have received my actual sentencing and I would have been stripped of my title. But I never was as you can see by the fact that the heir ring didn't appear before Harry as I still carried the title.” Sirius explained hoping they would believe him, with their help he might be able to get an actual trial.

  
“What he says does make sense.” Susan said, the situation appealing to her sense of right and wrong that her Aunt had engrained in her upbringing.

  
“Yeah…” Draco drawled hesitantly.

  
“What would we have to do to help?” Harry asked, stepping forward around his friends.

  
Sirius smiled at his godson before answering, “As my heir you have the right to call for my retrial or trial as it may be, before the Lord’s Tribunal. They won't be able to dispute it.”

  
Sirius could just hear the uproar now from the Nobility when they hear one of their own was sent to Azkaban without a trial.

  
“Okay.” Harry nodded slowly, “Then that's what we'll do.”

  
A voice suddenly drawled from behind them, “And what do you eight think you are doing?”

  
The students all whipped around to see their Potions Master behind them.

  
“Professor!” Harry said happily, moving closer to his favorite teacher.

  
“Hades, you should be inside at dinner. I saw Miss Abbot coming from this direction and decided to investigate.” Severus narrowed his eyes at the two adults in the room, “With good reason as it seems.”

  
“Professor.” Harry called back his attention, “Sirius never got a trial. He says he's innocent.”

  
Severus narrowed his eyes at the starving man hovering a bit to close to the students.

  
“Then I'm sure he won't object to a dose of Veritaserum.” Severus drawled.

  
Sirius straightened up at the perceived insult, “I won't be objecting at all.”

  
Severus gave a sharp nod, “Fine then. Lead the way Lupin.”

  
Severus directed Lupin and Black to leave first before positioning himself between them and the students.

  
They walked back down the select tunnel and congregated away from the Whomping Willow which the adults kept subdued until everyone was a safe distance away.

  
It was evening and dinner was currently being held inside the Great Hall.

  
“Awh uhm. Remus you should probably…” Sirius trailed off nervously, making gestures to Remus to leave.

  
Remus gave him a confused look before it dawned on him.

  
“Uh I have something I need to take care of. I'll join you guys later.” Remus said as he moved back over to the Whomping Willow.

  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked but Remus didn't stop, just kept moving until they couldn't see him anymore.

  
Harry turned a questioning look onto Severus who just shook his head.

  
“Let's move.” Severus ordered.

  
Sirius lead the way since Severus refused to let him walk with the students.

  
Dinner was still in session so the Headmaster's office was empty when they arrived.

  
“I'm going to fire call Amelia Bones so that you can talk to her.” Severus Sid while giving Sirius a stern look that said no funny business.

  
Sirius just raised his arms in surrender before moving away. Severus completed the fire call and pulled away just as Madam Bones along with a couple of Aurors flooed in.

  
“Sirius Black. You are under arrest.” Amelia said while one of her Aurors cuffed him.  
“Ah but..” Sirius didn't fight but he didn't want to at least get to say something.

  
“The Minister has a Kiss on sight Order out on you but if I have it correctly your heir is demanding a retrial for you?” Amelia asked.

  
“Yes Ma'am. I am. But it's not a retrial Ma’am. My godfather never received a trial before the Lord’s Tribunal.” Harry said as he stepped forward.

  
Amelia’s brow furrowed, “Not before the Tribunal? So you still have your title, Black?”

  
“I'm still technically the heir but yes I still have my title. If I had lost it then Harry would have the heir ring.” Sirius said from his spot between two Aurors.

  
Just then the Minister Cornelius Fudge flooed into the headmaster's office with some of his entourage.

  
“Ah good he's been captured. I have already ordered the Dementors to perform the Kiss.” Fudge said pompously.

  
“Actually Cornelius. It's very strange but it's seems Heir Black never received a proper trial.” Amelia said, placing herself between the Minister and Sirius.

  
“What? Of course he did. Now move Amelia or I shall have you on trial for obstructing justice.” Fudge blustered, his face going an unattractive shade of red.

  
“Even if that was true, Cornelius. It is still the right of his heir to call a retrial for him.” Amelia said not moving.

  
“What heir? Where is this vaunted heir?” Fudge demanded.

  
Harry stepped forward after taking a fortifying breath. He could do this, if he got Sirius free then he could be officially free from the Dursleys.

  
“I am, Minister.”

  
“”And who are you?” Fudge asked with a sneer at the small boy before him.

  
“Minister, let me introduce heir Hades Ovidious Potter, heir Potter, heir Gryffindor, heir Peverell, heir Slytherin, and nominal heir Black. Heir Potter this is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.” Amelia stepped in. She was the highest ranked Lady there outside of Harry so it was down to her to make the introductions.

  
Fudge spluttered, not even attempting to follow protocols.

  
Just then the office door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore in all his yellow and gold glory.

  
“Albus! This boy is demanding a retrial for this criminal.” Fudge exclaimed when he caught sight of Dumbledore.

  
“Not a retrial, Minister, an actual trial before the Lord’s Tribunal.” Harry said in a fake confident voice. He reused to let these people see how scared he was.

  
“Harry. Only a lord or heir to a noble house may be trialled before the Tribunal. Sirius is neither.” Albus said in a soothing voice, as if he wasn't ordering the most highly ranked person below the King.

  
Harry's face pinched when the Headmaster used his nickname again, “I haven't given you leave to address me in such an informal fashion, Headmaster. My godfather is still the heir of his house, since that title wasn't stripped from him as it would have been done if he had had an actual trial.”

  
“I very much doubt that, my boy. I doubt the Tribunal would wish to meet over such a trivial thing.” Albus said, his mind going a million miles an hour. He couldn't let them dose Black with Veritaserum. It might come out that he had something to do with the murders of the Potters or that Black was under the Imperius curse.

  
“If the Tribunal refuses to try him fairly, then I can take his case before the King.” Harry declared with finality. He knew enough from his lessons with his portrait father, that if an heir or lord felt they weren't being fairly tried before the Tribunal then they could take their case before the King. His word was law though, and they couldn't demand a retrial if they were tried by the King.

  
“I'm sure the King wouldn't want anything to do with such trivial matters.” Albus said genially while on the inside he was panicking. He couldn't have the King interfere again, he was only holding his Head mastership by the skin of his teeth. He so couldn't try and salvage the situation by doing what he usually does, tossing out a few memory charms. It wouldn't work on Severus or the Aurors.

  
“Since I have a rightful place on his Privy Council I'd say he would care.” Sirius drawled sarcastically. It was true, as the future Lord of an Utmost Ancient and Noble House, he had a rightful seat on the King's Privy Council.

  
Dumbledore cursed silently in his head.

  
Amelia ordered one of her men to go fire call the King’s head guard to inform him of the situation. It was a tense few minutes before the King flooed in with a heavy guard. The small office was getting very cramped.

  
“To save space, why don't you all go down to dinner?” Severus said to the gathered students.

  
The put up a token protest but Harry really had the only right to still be there. Harry promised in a whisper to tell his friends what happened.

  
“What is going on? We were sitting down to dinner when We received your floo call. We had hoped to not need to come to Hogwarts again so soon after the incident last year.” Corvus said, shooting Dumbledore a glare.

  
“It's my fault, your Majesty.” Harry said tremously, he felt so nervous speaking to the King. He knew he would need to get used to it since he would someday be sitting on four seat on the King’s Privy Council.

  
Corvus had to maintain a grin when his little betrothed spoke up.

  
‘He's starting to grow up! I'm so glad. He looks like he gained some good weight and height too while losi some baby fat.’

  
“Yes, Heir Potter?” Corvus prompted.

  
“My godfather, the rightful Lord Black never received a trial before the Lord's Tribunal, your Majesty. The Headmaster said that the Tribunal wouldn't try him since he was not longer of the Nobility. So I said if they won't then we can always take his case before you.”

  
Dumbledore spluttered, but stopped when the King glared at him again.

  
“You are right heir Potter. If he never even received a trial,” Corvus glared at Dumbledore and Fudge, “then We will gladly oversee his trial ourself.”

  
Corvus gestured for his guards to take custody of Sirius amidst much spluttering from Fudge.

  
“His trial before Us and Our Court will most likely be sometime this summer. We're sure you shall be attending, heir Potter?” Corvus asked as he readied himself to leave. Black would be put into the dungeons at his Palace before being evaluated by his Healers.

  
Harry nodded before giving the King a proper bow as he left. Fudge flooed away in a huff, probably to the Ministry to do damage control.

  
Amelia bid goodbye to Harry before leaving with her Aurors, leaving only Severus and Harry with the the Headmaster.

  
“My boy, I am deeply disappointed in you.” Dumbledore said, trying to guilt trip the brat.

  
“No Headmaster. I am helping someone who was wrongfully imprisoned. You should be proud.” Harry said mock sternly, suddenly tired from the whole ordeal.

  
Severus cleared his throat before gesturing for Harry to proceed him out the door.

  
“Good night, Headmaster.” Severus called right as the door closed, he did not want them near that man when his anger finally exploded.

  
\-----

  
“So you'll definitely be staying with Neville this summer?” Hannah asked Harry as everyone made themselves comfortable in their compartment.

  
“Yeah, I got ‘permission’ from the Dursleys.” Harry made air quotes around permission. He'd really just wrote them a letter saying he was never going back to them. He didn't care if they actually did want him to return, Sirius would be getting free this summer and Harry could go live with him.

  
“You'll be living with Black right? Once his trial is over?” Susan asked.

  
Harry nodded. Harry had gotten a letter from the King saying Sirius’ trial was scheduled for July the 25th. If Sirius was declared innocent then he would have to be evaluated at St. Mungos before he could be gifted custody of Harry.

  
“Well that's great. I'm sad Professor Lupin won't be coming back next year.” Pansy said, she had enjoyed Defence for once with him as a teacher.

  
“He told me that he quit because he needs to be there to help Sirius when he's declared innocent. And I mean they're a couple anyway so…” Harry's explanation trailed off, he knew the others would catch what he was trying to say.

  
The others nodded voicing their agreements.

  
“Well here's to hoping next year is a quiet one!” Blaise exclaimed happily.  
The others groaned.

  
“You ruined it!”

 

 


End file.
